


How About Forever

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: As Long as You Want [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cliche, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Not Beta Read, Sequel, Tropes, mentions of past trauma, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "Just what were you and Ms. Persephone getting up to?" Hecate teased, cheekily tucking her smooth black hair behind her ear."We-ell," he cracked, sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead. His fingers fidgeted at his sides as a bright blush illuminated his cheeks and a strained smile stretched its way across his clenched teeth. He cleared his throat. "You see...," he tried again, his voice coming out in a tight whisper. The weight of the universe suddenly seemed to collapse in on him. His obviously suspicious facade dissolved as his head dropped to his chest. His messy hair fell in a disheveled curtain over his eyes as he eased down beside her on the sofa. "I'm... I'm in love."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "As Long as You Want." I highly recommend you read it before this one as this story takes place directly after the events of ALaYW and several references will be made throughout.
> 
> I truly hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the first one and I look forward to reading your feedback!! 💙💖💙💖

"And just where have you been?" Hecate asked as she waltzed into Hades' office, closing the door behind her. "I figured you would be out for a day to make sure Persephone was okay, but I didn't expect three in a row," she continued as she made her way over to the sofa. It hadn't escaped her notice that Persephone had been out those days as well.

A nervous expression crossed his face as his eyes looked everywhere except his much too clever advisor.

"Hades... _Is_ everything okay?" 

"Uhhh..."

"Just what were you and Ms. Persephone getting up to?" she teased, cheekily tucking her smooth black hair behind her ear.

"We-ell," he cracked, sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead. His fingers fidgeted at his sides as a bright blush illuminated his cheeks and a strained smile stretched its way across his clenched teeth. He cleared his throat. "You see...," he tried again, his voice coming out in a tight whisper. The weight of the universe suddenly seemed to collapse in on him. His obviously suspicious facade dissolved as his head dropped to his chest. His messy hair fell in a disheveled curtain over his eyes as he eased down beside her on the sofa. "I'm... I'm in love."

She curiously cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, you've been claiming that for a while now..." _'Why is this time different,'_ she wanted to ask, but didn't.

"No, really!" he argued, his eyes finally meeting hers as he leaned closer to her. He needed her to understand. "Not just infatuation. Not lust. I am actually, _truly_ in love with her..." His entire posture was different from anything she had seen before. A whole array of emotions clamouring for dominance inside him.

She wanted to be irritated, especially since he had _clearly_ broken his promise to her, but she truthfully couldn't be. She had seen this coming from a mile away. Two miles, really. In fact, she may or may not have given them a little push here or there. _'Sorry, Demeter.'_ "Re-really? Well... that's great isn't it? I mean... does she feel the same way?" 

"I... don't know... I think so..." he breathed, hopefulness in his eyes as his mind wandered back over the last several days. A whirlwind of memories that seemed so long ago already, but still so new and fresh.

Zeus' party, Apollo, and the uncertainty that followed. The swimming pool and their first kiss. Her fear and his too. Their first official date and then... Oohhh _then_. The past two days were a blur of pink skin and lips and petals and an emotion so far beyond happiness that he didn't think there was even a word for it. A happiness that feels so amazing that it hurts your chest and terrifies you down to your very soul because nothing that wonderful can possibly last.

"Perhaps you should ask her," Hecate suggested with a knowing grin painted across her lips.

"I-I was planning to..." he swallowed hard against the growing lump in his throat as he pulled a small black velvet box from his inside pocket and held it out to her. "I... I want to marry her." 

Hecate's grin fell, her eyes widening in surprise as she took the box and flipped it open. Inside was nestled a delicate band of white gold topped with a sprinkling of 11 sparkling diamonds of various sizes. "...It's a beautiful ring," she said after a moment, clicking the box shut and handing it back to him. "When do you plan to ask her?" the seriousness in her voice very evident.

"Soon," he said tucking the box back into his jacket, "She starts her first semester back at school in a few weeks. I know she's been looking forward to it, so I don't want to intrude on that."

"Hades... Isn't this all happening a little... fast? Three days ago you weren't even dating and now you're wanting to propose marriage?" she asked carefully.

"W-we-well... I-I mean... We have been living together for a little over a month now..." he said, nervously pushing a hand through his unkempt hair, "I feel like that should count..."

Hecate cocked an eyebrow.

"Thi-this has been the best month of my entire life! I... I don't ever want to be away from her... Ju-ju-just being in the same room with her is like... like... I-I don't know... I can't even describe it!"

She silently continued to watch him struggle.

"It-it-it's like it hurts when I'm not with her, but it hurts when we're together too, bu-but in a different way... Like, like I can't get close enough to her no... no matter how hard I try and it's... it's... _incredible_," he finally settled on the same word Persephone had used to describe their first time making love. "I don't want to live without her, Hecate. I don't know if I can."

He was serious. Unbidden tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she observed this man that she's known for most of his life bare his soul in a way he never had before. Love must be a truly wonderful, awful thing. She had never experienced it herself, but she had read stories and heard songs. She didn't get it, not really, but seeing Hades like this gave her some new insight. With a watery smile she simply said, "Then I hope she says yes," and hoped to Gaia that love never came knocking on her door.

* * *

Persephone was clicking away on her keyboard, daydreaming instead of actually accomplishing any work, when Hecate emerged from Hades' office. She looked up from her computer, a wistful glow softening her already delicate features, to bid the slender goddess a nice day, but jumped when she found said goddess standing right in front of her wearing a secretive grin.

Hecate didn't speak at first, simply examining the young lady seated behind the assistant's desk with a knowing look, imagining the crown of a Queen atop her head. "Hades says he needs you," she offered eventually with a strange tone.

"Oh... Al-alright," she stammered, a little on edge from the way she was being appraised. Had she been figured out? Apparently "playing it cool" was not her forte. "Um... Thank you."

The sly woman nodded with a strange twinkle in her eye before turning to take her leave.

* * *

She rapped her knuckles against the open door of Hades' office before stepping fully inside. "Hey there, you. Hecate said you needed me?"

Hades' face lit up at seeing her. He stood from his chair and rounded the desk, possessed by the need to be closer to her. "Well, she's not wrong," he smiled, "but I didn't ask her to..."

"Oh," she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear bashfully, "maybe she misunderstood." Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth. She was near bursting with the need to run to him, but she was trying so hard to stay professional. That is, until he opened his arms to her, his head lowered to watch her suggestively over the tops of his glasses.

Without a second thought she crossed the room to take up residence in his arms. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, just being able to touch him without worry.

"I've missed you," he confessed into her ear, grinning like an idiot.

She giggled, "Hades, it's not even been an hour!"

"What do you say to an early lunch? We can go wherever you like."

"It's barely 10 o'clock," she sniggered, pulling back to gaze at him with a sweet fondness that made his heart skitter.

"Brunch then?" 

"My, but you are insistent, Your Majesty."

"I am," he agreed, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Whatever happened to being 'subtle' and keeping it 'professional at work?'" she teased.

"You know, it's funny... I just remembered that I'm the King and this is my realm," he said, nuzzling her cheek. His voice was already becoming husky just from being so close to her, "I can do whatever I want."

His lips closed around her earlobe, making her gasp and burrow further into him. He grinned devilishly at the small sounds she made as his teeth nibbled and tugged at her ear. 

Persephone squeezed her thighs together trying to relieve the building ache there. "Hades," she drawled, arching into him. This was so wrong -- doing this at work -- but gods, it felt amazing. Maybe even moreso because of its wrongness.

Hades' hands gripped her hips, trying unsuccessfully to ground himself. Sweet Gaia, he wanted her. He could get away with it, right? Would she want him though? Right now? In his office?

She squirmed again, unable to squash the need that burned at her core. "Please..." she whimpered low in his ear. That was all it took.

With a soft, squelching hiss he released her ear and scooped her up, bringing them to the sofa. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him into a sloppy, frenzied kiss.

His eyes fluttered shut. She still tasted like her morning tea. Hades was never a big fan of tea, but he was very quickly growing to love it. He laid her back against the couch, never breaking the contact between their lips. Her fingers tightened in his hair, urging him closer still. It was like they just couldn't get _close_ enough.

A distant ringing seeped into their consciousness, interrupting their frantic love-making. Persephone made to get up, but he stopped her. "Leave it," he begged, "if it's important they'll leave a message."

She settled once more, but the fog of lust had diminished slightly and then she remembered, "what about the door?"

Hades turned his head to the side, staring at the open door to his office, willing it shut, but to no avail. Reluctantly he quickly stomped over to it, all but slamming it shut as though it had personally offended him before speed walking back to the pink goddess waiting for him. "Now then," he started, slipping out of his jacket, "where were we?"


	2. Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a photo of the ring. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

They were only supposed to make it quick. Something to take the edge off. Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. They weren't supposed to do it _at all_. Hades wasn't typically known as a rule-breaker, but apparently he just couldn't help himself when it came to Persephone. After that first time it was like they had opened Pandora's box, if Pandora's box had been filled with insatiable thirst instead of evil and wickedness.

Blue flower petals littered the floor like confetti and their clothes had been strown haphazardly around his office looking entirely like a bomb had gone off. One of Persephone's thigh highs was slung over a lampshade, having been pulled off early during their escapade by Hades' teeth, the other still encased her smooth, shapely leg. Her dress and his shirt were somewhere over near his desk in a rumpled heap on the floor while her bra hung forgotten over the back of his chair. Their shoes were nowhere to be seen.

Persephone was sprawled over the cushions like a cat, using his jacket as a blanket while she rested her head on his lap, still covered by his low-slung, unfastened trousers. He at least had the decency to tuck himself away before she decided to use him as a pillow. Her fingers busied themselves by lazily rolling the end of his silk tie, now cinched around the top of his head, between them, fascinated by the glossy texture.

"How much longer do you think we have before someone comes looking for you?" She asked him softly, almost afraid of breaking the quiet lull surrounding them.

Hades looked over the rim of his smudged glasses at his watch, "I've got about 10 minutes before I have to leave for that meeting, but after that we can go grab lunch if you like." His hand dropped to rest over her belly.

She hummed, releasing his tie and placing a gentle kiss to his naked abdomen. "I guess we should get dressed then," she said stretching, the swell of her breasts sneaking out from beneath her cover.

"If we must," he sighed. Surely he could make it through one hour without seeing her.

* * *

This was torture. _Pure_. _Unadulterated_. _Torture_. The head of the finance department droned on and on about something to do with strategic marketing blah blah blah and the price increase of something or other. In all honesty, Hades couldn't care less. Especially with the way his rumpled jacket reeked of springtime and sex. He probably should have just left it in his office because he was sure everyone else in the room could smell it too.

Just then his phone buzzed against his thigh. He unenthusiastically drew it from his pocket, holding it low under the table before checking it. His eyes instantly zeroed in on the sender.

A message from Persephone?

With a cocked eyebrow he tapped the screen and almost dropped his phone. _So. Much. Pink_. He swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of her pouty lips and teasing amount of skin. Sweat began forming across his brow and his heart hammered in his chest as his eyes drank up the swell of her supple breasts, made to look even fuller by the slender arm crossed over them to slightly preserve her modesty.

Again his phone vibrated. Another photo. This one from another angle and just as sexy. Just as enticing. He pressed his fist to his lips, holding back a groan, as his cock twitched between his legs. Why was she doing this to him? Wasn't the misery of being in this meeting torment enough?

_Zzt-Zzt_.

Apparently not.

He shakily opened the newest message from her and abruptly stood up, shocking everyone in the room. "I-I-I have to go. Something urgent just came up," he stammered, ignoring the stunned gazes of his employees as he rushed towards the door. "Send me the rest in an email!" he shouted back from the hallway.

* * *

She shouldn't be doing this... He was really busy... He was doing his job running the Underworld... She should definitely leave him to his work... It's what a _mature_ young woman would do... But she couldn't help herself as she unlocked his sleek, black supercar. Being mature was boring, she grinned deviously as she kicked off her heels into the floorboard and shimmied ungracefully into the back seat.

"First thing's first," she murmured aloud, thumbing over her phone's camera settings. "Sound... Off... Flash..." She hesitated, uneasiness creeping into her mind. No, she was going to do this and nothing was going to stop her. "Off..." and finally, "Dress... Off!"

* * *

It wasn't long before there was a tap at the window. It was Hades. Completely winded as though he had run the whole way down to the parking garage. He probably had. His tie was already loosened around his neck, as was the collar of his half untucked dress shirt. He tugged urgently on the handle of the car door, only to find it locked.

"Baby, let me in."

The wanton desperation in his voice made her toes curl. She cracked open the window an inch. "What's the password," she purred. Gods, she wanted him. In the back of her mind she wondered if it would always feel this way.

"Pa-password?" he floundered. "Persephone, unlock this door," he commanded weakly, pulling on the handle again.

She giggled. "Not until you say the magic words..." she teased, batting her eyes at him through the narrow opening.

"Little minx," he muttered under his breath. "_Please_ let me in?" he tried.

"Nope!" she chirped with an enthusiastic pop. Part of her _really_ wanted to open the door for him, but a bigger part was _really_ enjoying this.

Hades knew that if he just threatened to leave and go back to his office she would most likely surrender... but he actually enjoyed her playfulness, despite how... _frustrating_ it may be. It always caught him off guard, to be honest. He didn't know why. She had enjoyed playing games for as long as he'd known her, however short the time. He loved that about her. He loved everything about her, she just didn't know it yet.

"_Persephone, please..._" he whined.

"What will you give me if I do?" She grinned, her tongue poked between her teeth.

"Sweetness, I will give you whatever you want," he growled low in his throat with the promise of exquisite delectation.

"Hmm... I think we can maybe work something out, Your Majesty." 

Finally, the door clicked open allowing Hades to scramble inside. It was a tight fit, but he had been in... _tighter_ places... and with the naked, petal pink goddess now straddling his lap he found himself eager as ever to be in that tighter place again. Sweet Zeus, he was a dirty old man. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hi there," Persephone cooed, pressing her breasts into his hard chest. "Wanna hide out in here with me and shirk all of our responsibilities for a while?"

"Gods, yes!" he answered as his strong hands gripped her rounded ass and lifted her to his lips in a hungry kiss.

She giggled against his mouth before easing back to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. "I can't help but feel like there is a clothing disparity between us, Your Majesty. I think that should be rectified to keep the balance of power in place."

"Oh, but my dear lady," he said playing along, a wicked smirk curling his lips, "the balance of power should always be in favour of the King." Without warning he slipped a finger through her wet center, making her squeal breathlessly as she rolled against him.

"But... You _gotta_ give me somethin'," she insisted, her voice already lilting with want. "You _promised_. You're bound by honour."

"Oohhh, Ms. Kore, I'll give you _somethin_'," he guaranteed with the voice of a conniving executive fat cat. He bit his lip wantonly as he ground his full erection against her. 

She keened into the crook of his neck as her own arousal seeped through the front of his slacks. "You're terrible! One hundred percent!" 

He sniggered, dropping the capitalist persona and nuzzling the top of her head. "Kiss me."

Persephone raised her head, enthusiastically smashing her lips to his. Her small hands swept up the sides of his face and into his already disheveled hair. The world around her became nothing but a smouldering haze as she breathed in his smoky scent, her fingers tightening against his scalp.

He moaned low into her sweet, honeyed mouth as her body continued to rock against him. He couldn't get enough of her. Her energy. Her unrestrained passion. Her very existence. He had never been so happy to be consumed so thoroughly by another person.

"Hades..." she sighed between kisses, "please..."

He also couldn't get enough of her saying his name. Every time it passed her lips it sounded like a prayer to him. "Say it again," he breathed.

"Hades..."

"Again," he shivered, sliding his hands up her curves.

"Hades," she mouthed all but silently against the sharp cut of his jaw.

A deep, studdered sigh rattled from his lungs as his thick arms encircled her. "_Persephone_..." he groaned, burying his face against her shoulder. He held her for a moment, simply feeling her. As many times as they had been together already, it still didn't seem real to him. Slowly, he pulled away and tenderly brushed her hair behind her ears, cradling her face in his palms. "You are so beautiful..."

She blushed and smiled bashfully, "You keep saying that."

"Because it's true. And I don't just mean how you look, though you are most definitely beautiful in that regard as well," he smiled sappily.

Her hands found his and laced their fingers together, "You're beautiful too, ya know." She kissed his palm before slowly dragging his hands from her flushed cheeks down the front of her soft body.

He watched her guide his touch over her skin before releasing him just above the juncture of her thighs.

"Please?" she asked again. "Touch me."

Hades moved as she willed, brushing his thumb reverently over her glistening sex. She deserved to be worshipped.

Persephone arched back, her sounds of bliss filling the small space of the car. His hands felt so amazing, like they were made to make her feel good. Large and strong and rough, but gentle. She whimpered when his thick finger finally found its way inside her, his thumb still massaging the swollen bud at the apex of her core. Her hips moved in time with his hand, bringing her closer and closer to completion in a torturously slow rhythm. Her mewling became louder and breathier as she approached her climax. Then he stopped.

A cry of frustration climbed up her throat only to escape as a cry of passion as another finger stretched her wide, his attention to her returned with intensity. Driving her even closer to the edge with increasing fervor. She screamed out his name unabashedly as her orgasm crashed over her with ferocity. Her whole body shaking and convulsing as she rocked forward, curling over Hades' chest while his hand continued to coax her pulsating release. 

Her hips finally jerked away from his hand, her spent nerves stinging with sensitivity, only to collapse bonelessly against his broad chest.

He smiled at her, so satisfied that he had the honour of pleasuring her. Of being her chosen one. "Feel better, my Queen?"

"Oh yeeessss," she slurred, so far gone in her dizzied mind that she didn't even realize what he'd called her, "but I did want to touch you too." Her bottom lip poked out in a pout that was much more sexy than sad. Hades couldn't help but lean down for a taste.

He drew her lip into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Indeed, he was still painfully hard and trapped within the confines of his restrictive clothing. Wetly releasing her kiss-swollen lips, he husked heavily into her ear, "Then touch me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶 I am sappy! Oh so sappy! 🎶


	4. Chapter 4

It took them a few days, but the new couple finally managed to make it through a full day of work without any... shenanigans. In no small part due to a firm scolding from Hecate after she walked in on one of their "private meetings" -- much to everyone's embarrassment. 

"For fucks sake! You're as bad as Zeus!" She'd yelled at him, then threatened to have Persephone reassigned to Tower 3 if they didn't get their shit together.

Hades took offense to that. As bad as his brother? Yeah right... He had just never had a reason to exercise his appetite before. The fact that Persephone was just as hungry for him was merely a bonus, because even if she wasn't he wouldn't go looking elsewhere. But just the same they both agreed that they did need to be more professional, however difficult, and just because they couldn't "be together" at work didn't mean that they couldn't tease each other relentlessly until quitting time.

In fact, the building tension all day had actually heightened their intensity to another level when they were finally alone. They didn't even make back to his house before the temptation proved too much, mostly because Persephone couldn't keep her hands to herself in a _dangerously_ distracting way. Lucky for them, Hades knew of an abandoned building with a secluded parking lot that was on the way.

Eventually though, they did make it home where together they fed the dogs; shared a hot, steamy shower to wash away the evidence of their less than refined pitstop; then prepared a nice dinner for themselves, which neither finished in favour of using their mouths for something other than eating.

Now they found themselves, sated for the time, cozied up together under the covers of his massive bed. Hades was skimming over a finance magazine while Persephone rested her head on his chest, letting the steady cadence of his heart lull her. Even then they couldn't stop touching each other; with his fingers tracing lazy circles up and down her arm while her tiny foot coasted back and forth against his leg. There was truly only one thing that could make this more perfect in Hades' mind, but he would wait. He could be patient.

"Hey, Hades?" a small voice drifted up to his ear.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking... Would it be okay... if I went to visit Mama for a couple of days before school starts?"

He lowered his magazine and looked into her questioning eyes. 

"I _promise_ I'd only be gone for one night!" she continued, trying to convince him, "It's just, it's been so long since I've seen her and-" 

"Sweetness, you don't need my permission to go see your mother. I'm not holding you prisoner here," he smiled, what he hoped was a reassuring smile, at her, but to her eyes it looked sad.

She offer him a small smile as well. "You know I'll come back, right?" her warm palm rested against his cheek. Hades placed his own hand over hers as she nudged him down to meet her lips in a sweet, simple kiss. "I would miss you too much to be away for longer than that. I promise."

He sighed deeply. So many thoughts were running through his mind. All of them negative. What if she changes her mind about being with him? What if she decides she can't bear to leave again? It's no secret to anyone that Demeter is not exactly a fan of his. What if she convinces her move back permanently? What if? What if? What if? But he voiced none of it aloud, instead simply asking, "When are you wanting to go?"

"_Well..._" She shrugged awkwardly. "I know it's short notice, but I was thinking maybe tomorrow? I'm afraid if I don't get it out of the way I won't want to go at all... And besides," she said sitting up, slinging a leg over his hips, "the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back and we won't waste all that time together dreading it." She pressed her lips to his and pulled the magazine from his hands, tossing it behind her.

Hades just nodded as his arms wrapped tightly around her small body, never wanting to let her go, but he would. Just as soon as she asked.

* * *

"And you're _sure_ you don't need anything?" Hades asked again, stalling for time as he looked her over in her draping chiton. She was gorgeous in the early morning light; the way Helios' rays lit up her vibrant skin and hair, it looked as if she were fire personified. He was somewhere between awestruck and terrified.

Persephone just curled her arms around his waist in a warm hug, deeply breathing in his spicy, charred scent. She could stay there forever, if only time would allow it. "I'll be fine. I'm only gonna be here one night," she reassured him, "and it's not like I can wear any of my other clothes here."

"I suppose that's true..." he agreed brushing his thick fingers through her hair. "... Persephone... I lo-," he hesitated and cleared his throat, "I'll, uh, see you soon."

"I'll be back before you know it," she smiled brightly, rising up onto her tiptoes. Hades swooped down to meet her halfway in a tender goodbye kiss. "I'll meet up with Hermes here tomorrow afternoon. I should be home before you get off work."

His heart leapt in his chest at her referring to the Underworld, his home, as her home. "I'll be waiting," he promised, kissing her once more before watching wistfully as she left towards her mother's house.

* * *

Everything was just how she remembered it. Well, mostly, anyway. It was green and bright and warm. The breeze was balmy and carried on it the refreshing perfume of assorted flowers and grasses. The brightness of the sun burned her eyes a bit, but she didn't want to think about it having any sort of effect on her.

She continued looking around at her mother's work, noting how _geometric_ it all seemed. A place for everything and everything in it's place -- almost like nature had been plotted out on a grid. Now she understood what Hades had meant that first night they'd talked on the phone...

"KORE!!" Persephone heard her mother's voice from up ahead, tearing her from her thoughts.

"MAMA!" she called back excitedly before tearing off toward her as fast as she could run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, guys -- just laying some ground work. Are you getting ready for the crazy drama that's heading your way?! 😈😈😈


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I just wanted to say that part of this chapter was inspired by another LO fanfic called "Rocks" aka "If You Like It" by Goldielochs. If you haven't read it, I recommend it! 😁
> 
> Also, I hope you guys are strapped in because this is gonna be a bumpy ride! 😘

Persephone and her mother spent the entire day catching up while still tending to the Barley Mother's duties. Well technically, Demeter did most of the talking; going on and on about how much the flower nymphs missed their "little Kore" and how exhausted she was with all the additional work she had to do now that Persephone was away. Not to mention flat-out ignoring all the good things her daughter had to say about her life in the Underworld, preferring to interject her own feelings and opinions on the matter; still treating her like an ignorant child. Some things never change.

By the next morning Persephone was over it. She loved her mother, very much so, but the longer she stayed the more resentful she became. It was clear from the beginning that she wouldn't be able to share her happiness with the Goddess of the Harvest, much to her disappointment, and she was ready to go back home where she was acknowledged and seen as equal.

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer, Little Bean?" Demeter tried, brushing her daughter's hair from her eyes with her fingers. "You've just been away so long and you have over a week before your classes start... Better yet, we can do homeschooling again! That way you can return to your work here and you wouldn't even have to commute! Wouldn't that be wonderful?!"

Persephone cringed at the thought. Not being able to express herself? Not being allowed to see her friends or the one person who truly made her feel the happiest she ever had? Thanks, but no thanks. "I'm sorry, Mama," she smiled placatingly, though it didn't reach her eyes, "but, if I quit my internship I'll lose my scholarship. Besides, I promised Hades I'd come home today." Her heart froze just as soon as the words left her mouth. Oh no! "I-I-I mean the Underworld!! Be-because he's my boss! He-he needs me there to do my job! Because I work for him! In the Underworld! Hera's orders!"

Demeter bristled immediately, becoming more and more incensed the more Persephone rambled on about the god. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that you've been spending time with that_ pervert!_ And _don't_ try to lie to me either, young lady! What are you doing talking to the _King of the Dead?!_ And so familiarly, at that?! ... Oh my gods, has he _done_ something to you, Kore?!" She grabbed her daughter by the shoulders, shaking her slightly in her panic, "Has he _touched_ you?!"

"No!! I-I mean yes! But, but Mama, it's not like I can be a member of the maidenhood anymore, remember? I got kicked out! I don't understand what the big deal is! And I-" she plead, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"The big deal is that you're my daughter! I CREATED YOU _FROM MY OWN BODY_ and I know what's best for you! I _forbid_ you to see him! I _knew_ letting you go into that den of wolves was a mistake!"

"Mama, I'm not a _child_ anymore!--"

"You are _my_ child!!"

"I'm an _adult! A goddess!"_ Persephone cried, pushing out of her mother's grasp, "I'm not some little doll you can play with and bend to your whims! _I've grown up!" _She yelled before turning on her heel and storming off to her small bedroom, Demeter not far behind.

"Well you sure aren't acting like an _adult_ right now! ... Don't you walk away from me! We are not through here!" 

_ **SLAM!!** _

* * *

Hades sat in his office trying to focus on the documents in front of him instead of his watch, or the tiny clock in the corner of his computer monitor, or the one on his phone. It was already after quitting time. Persephone should've been back by now. A while ago, in fact. He tapped his fingers anxiously on his desk, trying not to let his mind wander into a dark place.

"I'm sure it's nothing..." He tried to convince himself. "She probably just got distracted by cute... birds... or something..."

_ **CLONK! CLONK! CLONK!**_

Immediately, he perked up, spinning his chair toward the rapid knocking on the window behind him. It was Hermes, looking a bit frazzled -- which wasn't that unusual, but... Hades slid open the large pane of glass.

"Where's Persephone?"

* * *

It was just before noon when Demeter knocked on Persephone's bedroom door and waited for all of two seconds before letting herself in.

"Why bother knocking if you're just gonna come in regardless?" The young goddess grumbled from her position on her bed.

"I made you some tea," her mother offered, ignoring her comment and extending the steaming teacup out for her.

"Thanks," Persephone said indifferently, pushing herself off the bed to retrieve the cup from her mother. She lifted it to her lips, crinkling her nose at the bizarre fragrance. "It smells kinda weird..." she noted before tentatively taking a sip. Her stomach lurched at the disgustingly bitter liquid. 

"I just want to apologise," Demeter continued, still ignoring her daughter. "I don't want to end our visit with you angry at me..."

She listened to her mother's words, but they sounded a bit strange to her ears. Hollow and far away. She shook her head to try to clear the fog that was quickly seeping into her consciousness. 'Maybe I'm just really tired,' she swallowed down more of the earthy tea. She was still upset about their earlier argument and she didn't sleep well last night.

"...But you have to understand," her mother kept talking, seemingly unaware of Persephone's distress, "I just can't let you go back there again."

The walls around her started twisting and curling, looking alarmingly like they were melting. The floor lurched and wobbled beneath her feet, or was it her that was wobbly? She felt sick. Everything was too hot. "Mama..." her throat constricted as though it had been stuffed with cotton, "what is this?"

"Please understand..."

The teacup clattered to the floor as Persephone fell, unconscious, into her mother's arms.

"I only want what's best for you, Kore."

* * *

It was just before dusk when Hades arrived in the Mortal Realm, having had to make a quick stop by his house first. He adjusted his Helm of Darkness on his head before marching determinedly into Demeter's domain. He knew better than to let her catch him there, especially if she was the reason for Persephone's tardiness.

He floated like a spector, unseen, through the deathly still grain fields surrounding her house. Apparently, everyone one had already settled in for the night. There was no noise in the air save for the chirping of crickets and the screeching of cicadas. Without pausing, he continued to make his way toward the house.

It was more than a house, really -- Demeter was obviously a very revered goddess -- with marble columns and sprawling gardens. It was a conventionally lovely place, but Hades paid it no mind. He was there for one thing and one thing only. To make sure Persephone was okay.

He sneaked and peeked around every wall, window, and doorway, but saw no trace of her. He was really beginning to panic now. The seriousness of the situation was the only thing holding him together.

Then her heard it. So soft over the cries of insects that at first he thought it was his overworked mind playing tricks on him, but then it drifted to his ears once again. It sounded like singing. 

He followed the wordless melody away from the house, noticing how the scenery became more and more chaotic the further he walked. With mismatched flowers and bushes growing in sporadic patches while ferns and creeping vines coiled up from the earth like snakes. It was beautiful. 

Movement caught his eyes up ahead and he instantly deflated. There, surrounded by twinkling fireflies in the middle of a meadow, was the pink goddess he had been searching for. His heart leapt into his throat as he increased his pace, needing to be near her again. 

"Persephone!" he breathed out, relieved to find her safe. "Sweetness, you had me so scared. Are you alright?" he asked removing his helmet.

She didn't reply, her back facing him.

"Persephone?"

She finally turned to look at him, her eyes wide at seeing him. "Who's Persephone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: do not poison your children. maybe don't poison anyone else's children either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: obviously do not drink beverages made with toxic plants.

"Who's Persephone?" She blinked at him curiously.

"... You... You're joking? Right?" 

Her brow furrowed as she continued to watch him.

Hades took another step closer. Any semblance of relief he'd had was quickly diminishing. "This is just one of your games?... Right?!... Kore, please say I'm right?" 

At her name she perked and smiled at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Maybe this handsome man wasn't a stranger after all... Her eyes raked over his tall figure from head to toe and up again. She was just about to speak when...

_ **FLOOM!!**_

... a crown of bright blue forget-me-nots burst around the top of her head. "Oh my gods!!" She cringed, burying her face in her hands, "I'm _so_ sorry!! I don't know what's wrong with me!!"

A part of him wanted to find it charming -- an adorable throwback to the very first morning she had been in his house, but his heart was bleeding. This... this was wrong. So very wrong. And it was somehow his fault. He knew it. His legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees in front of her as she continued to babble her apologies.

She stopped and a look of concern twisted her soft features. "Hey... Are you alright?" She asked him, "You look... lost..." 

"Please... _Please_ tell me... That you know who I am..."

She couldn't see his face from the curtain of messy hair covering his eyes, but he sounded so... broken. She didn't know why, but seeing him like this made her chest ache with something much more than casual sympathy. "... I'm sorry," she soothed, scooting across the lush grass on her knees to get closer to him. She knew her mother would be furious if she found her talking to a man, especially alone and at night no less, but she couldn't just leave him and he didn't seem dangerous.

"S-sweetness, it's... It's me... Hades..." he finally looked into her eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Her heart broke for him. She did recognize his name -- knew him as the dreaded Lord of the Underworld, King of the Dead -- but she had a strong feeling that that wasn't what he meant. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she apologized again.

A painful sob ripped from his chest. This couldn't be real... or maybe this was real and the past week, the past month, was nothing but the damn fever dream of a man so broken that he couldn't even tell the difference anymore... Maybe he was the one who--

He flinched. A pair of soft, gentle arms circled around his neck, holding him loosely as he mourned. "...Persephone?"

"My name is Kore," came her silky voice, "I assumed you knew, since you said it earlier."

"Y-yes, I..." He sniffed once, "Kore... What... What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she shook her head slowly.

He didn't answer. He didn't know how to.

"You know, you're not nearly as scary as I've been lead to believe," she offered, still holding him until he calmed. He seemed so... well... just different from what her mother had told her. Warm... and caring, and he was certainly very attractive. Not to mention the way he smelled... She breathed him in. Almost familiar... Like a far away dream. Or the memory of a past life. It made her wonder, "How do you know me?"

* * *

It was late. So, so late when they arrived back in the Underworld. Persephone, or Kore, rather, was shocked, to say the least, about what Hades had told her. She didn't believe it... at first. But then he proceeded to tell her things about herself that no one knew. Not her mother. Not the flower nymphs. No one that she had ever been in contact with. She had to know for certain.

"Can you take me to see Hecate? She would know, right?" she'd asked him.

And so there they were, standing outside the home of the Goddess of the Crossroads in the middle of the night.

"She might not answer..." he warned her as she pounded on the door. "Youuu could've rang the doorbell..."

"Doorbell?" she asked just as the door swung open.

"Salutations," Hecate answered drippingly. Her voice sounding more like a curse than a greeting. "What's your crisis, Hades? It's after midnight," she grumbled before seeing the small pink goddess accompanying him. "Persephone?"

Kore's eyes widened. So that much was true, at least.

"Hecate, something's... happened..." Hades grimaced.

"Fates, he didn't get you pregnant, did he?"

She blushed, eyes wide in shock. Apparently that part was true too.

Then the blue goddess seemed to realize something was really... off. Her eyes wandered over Kore, causing the young woman to shift nervously on her bare feet. "Come inside," she ordered, leading the way.

Her home was very open and minimalist, but with several in-progress projects at different levels of completion set up around the large space. She lead them into what looked to be part kitchen, part conservatory, and part library. It was, without a doubt, the busiest room they had seen so far.

"Hades, wait there," she said pointing to a far wall, "Persephone, sit here."

Kore obediently took her assigned place on a barstool near a counter, watching as the slender goddess set a kettle on to boil.

"I'll need to touch you to see exactly what's going on in there, alright?" She explained as she approached her young friend at the counter.

Kore nodded.

Without hesitation, Hecate's fingertips lit up like slender candles. She closed her eyes and pressed one hand over Kore's forehead, the other over her heart. Her magic swirled around them, whipping their hair to and fro as though they were caught in a wind storm. Her brow furrowed with concentration as she searched for any indication of what might be causing this strangeness.

When she finally found it her bright yellow eyes popped open. "This is definitely witchcraft... A poison," she said in an eerie triplicate voice, "I detect traces of Belladonna, Psilocybe, and Lophophora... They're for forgetting." She withdrew her touch and beckoned Hades over with a flick of her wrist.

"There's good news and bad news," she said, her voice once again normal. "The good news is that I can help. The bad news is that it won't be an instant fix. Not without causing lasting damage to Persephone's mind... This is very potent stuff," she explained as she proceeded to gather items from different cabinets and tables around the room. "It looks like whoever did this knew what they were doing, at least to some degree," she continued, throwing a mix of dried leaves and herbs and flowers, some of which Kore recognized, into a large marble mortar before pulverizing them with the heavy pestle.

"Datura to break the hex, Rose petals to remove mental fatigue, Rosemary for remembrance..." Hecate listed as the kettle screamed behind her. "A lot of Persephone's memories are being blocked. They aren't gone, she just can't access them," she turned and grabbed the hissing vessel from the stove. "I can remove the block, but she will have to recall her memories on her own," she sprinkled a large pinch of the crushed herbs into a metal strainer and placed it over the top of a mug she had pulled from a cabinet. "If you or anyone else tries to force her memories," she said fixing her eyes to Hades, "she could suffer brain damage."

He nodded solemnly, his lips drawn into a tight line.

Hecate nodded back, understanding that he knew the gravity of her warning. "Persephone, you are going to need to stay with Hades for the time being," she said, pouring the scalding water over the herb mixture, "surrounding yourself with a familiar and safe environment is of the utmost importance and you clearly aren't safe in the Mortal Realm... You're mind should slowly start to piece together the information that you're missing." She removed the strainer from the mug and set it aside, stirring the brew quickly to cool it just enough to drink. "Hades, stand right there," she ordered, pointing before sliding the mug in Kore's direction, "Persephone, drink this. All in one go."

Kore took the warm mug in her trembling hands, terrified of the alarming information she'd been given. Who would want to do this to her? Why? She took a few deep breaths and gulped down the burning liquid as quickly as she could. She barely had time to set the mug down on the counter before she swayed and fell unconscious, caught in Hades unsuspecting arms before she could hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter and another cliffhanger. This was an incredibly difficult chapter to put together! I literally had 4 different versions of each section typed up and just had to cherry pick the parts I really wanted. Utter madness!
> 
> Next chapter will be much less heavy that the last couple, so I hope I haven't run you guys off!!


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't move. Something was pinning her down. _So heavy... Can't breathe..._ A blurred image of purple and gold towered menacingly over her. _Help..._ She squirmed and begged for release when something slimy slithered across her cheek.

A frightened grimace scrunched Kore's face in her sleep as she flinched away from the strange assault. It felt like a wet strip of leather dragging over her nose and cheeks in rapid succession. Unable to escape the attack no matter which way she turned she finally cracked open her bleary eyes to a huge, dark, looming mass with a horrific gaping maw.

Her eyes slammed shut again and her breath caught in her throat. Her first instinct was to scream as she shrunk in on herself, but a concerned "boof" and a cold, snuffling nose broke through her initial panic.

_'What the...'_ she peeked open her eyes again and saw... A dog. A very large, black dog lying expectantly on top of her.

* * *

Hades was in his study, working from home. He knew he couldn't leave Persephone... uh, Kore, there all alone in a house she wouldn't recognize in a realm she didn't remember. Not that he would be able to focus on his work anyway. He sighed, dragging his his hands down his face. He felt like crying again, but he was tired, dehydrated, and all out of tears.

A piercing squeal ripped him from his self-pity. Before he could even register what he was doing he was already out of his office and halfway down the hall, practically flying towards Kore's bedroom.

"What's wrong?!" he yelled, bursting through the doorway. "Are you al... right?" His frantic voice trailed off as he took in the sight before him.

There on the bed was Kore scratching and rubbing and petting and, what could only be described as, "scruffling" his gatekeeper.

"Who's a good boy?! _You_ are! Oh, yes, you _are_! _Such_ a good boy! You're _my_ good boy!" she babbled and cooed to the delighted beast.

Hades' eye twitched. That damned dog...

Kore stopped and looked up at him with a blinding smile. "Hello!" she chirped, blue flowers blooming at her temples, "I love your dog! He's such a good boy! Yes he is!" She returned her attention to her furry friend, rubbing her nose against his.

"Hmph... For such a _'good boy'_ he sure is neglecting his duties," he deflated, leveling his gaze at the dog. "Don't you have a gate to guard?" He grumped.

The unperturbed canine slowly turned his head to look at Hades with a bored expression and blew a deep huff through his nose before rolling over to hop off the bed.

"Aw, Cerberus," Kore pouted, her fingers dragging through his fur as he left, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble..."

The large dog just let out a low "woof" as he passed by his master on his way out the door.

With a deep, exasperated sigh Hades walked the rest of the way to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I'm glad you're finally awake. I was... getting worried... Are you feeling okay?" he asked, searching her face for any sign of discomfort.

"Yeah," she assured him, "I had some weird dreams though... Scary dreams... But I'm fine now." She smiled shyly, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks, "I'm sorry I worried you..."

"As long as you're alright," he smiled back, albeit very sluggishly, the bags and stress around his eyes amplified. His fingers twitched against the mattress with the need to touch her, but he couldn't. She didn't know him anymore.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked him, placing her hand over his. She watched as his shoulders visibly sank as soon as she made contact.

He huffed out a pitiful laugh. "Don't worry about me, Sweetness. Just focus on yourself." Gods her touch was a much welcome salve to his wounded heart. "And let me know if you need anything at all, okay?"

"...Okay," she replied, her hand still resting on top of his. For whatever reason she didn't want to let go just yet. 

They sat in silence for several minutes until the obvious tension became almost unbearable. Finally He shifted and Kore withdrew her hand.

"I-I suppose I should get back to work and have a little chat with a certain scamp of a guard dog," he said, forcing himself to stand.

"Please don't be too hard on him. Cerberus is a good dog. He just wanted to check on me too," she pleaded, her arms stretched out toward him on the bed.

Hades offered her a small nod and a sad smile before turning to leave. He gently shut the door behind him to give her some privacy and began making his way back to his study. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his heart in his throat, and turned back around.

Without knocking he swung her bedroom door open, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Kore, what is my dog's name?!"

"Wha-? Which one?"

* * *

She remembered his dogs! All of them! Every. Single. One. Called them by name, even! But... She still didn't remember _him_... It was a bittersweet pill to swallow, but at least it was something.

Hades' lungs hurt. He supposed his head hurt too, but honestly it took a backseat to the pain in his chest. He leaned back in his office chair sucking on a cigarette in the hopes that the burn would lessen the hollow feeling. A low murmer of thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance. 

It had been several hours now since Kore had woken up. He supposed he could go ahead and wrap up his incredibly unproductive work day. He seemed to be having a lot of those lately. With one final drag, he smashed the spent cigarette into the ash tray and stood up, stretching his back as acrid smoke leaked from between his lips.

As soon as he entered the living area he noticed Kore lounging on the sofa with Big John and Fudge tucked around her and JP beneath her on the floor. She was wrapped up like a burrito in the blanket he had started keeping out just for her. He couldn't help the fond smile that crept across his face as he took in the scene.

"I see you figured out the TV," he said, finally deciding to join her, if only for a few minutes. 

"It really wasn't that hard. I can read, you know," she smirked.

"I know," he teased back. "Fluent in three languages and Olympus Spelling Bee Champion four years in a row... I'm well-aware of your academic accomplishments, Ms. Kore." He rattled off easily, offering a proud smile, tinged with sadness.

Her grin dimmed. "That's still so strange... I am so sorry, Hades. I really wish I could remember you... I bet they're some of my best memories." She snuggled further into her blanket.

"It's alright..." was all he said as he turned his attention to the random game show on the screen.

An unsatisfied sigh escaped her lungs as she chewed on her bottom lip. She made a decision. A very impulsive, possibly reckless decision. With an unwavering determination she gently nudged the dogs off the sofa.

Out of his periphery, he could see her wriggling to free herself of the blanket cocoon, but he was intent on keeping his eyes ahead. At least when he wasn't watching the uncertainty in her eyes he could sort of pretend that things were normal.

Suddenly something soft collided with his shoulder with a _whump_. He looked down to see the top of a vivid pink head leaning against him and stiffened. "Uh..."

"Look," she interrupted, using his bicep as a pillow, "I know things are hard for you right now... It's hard for me too...and... I guess I appreciate you trying to give me space, but... how am I supposed to remember you if you keep me at arm's length? How am I supposed to feel if you're afraid to even look at me for more than a second?"

"I... I-I'm sorry," he studdered, a deep blush burning his cheeks, "I-I pro-promise I will try to-to do better, but... K-Kore?..."

"Hmm?" she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Whe-where are your clothes?"


	8. Chapter 8

"K-Kore... Whe-where are your clothes?" Hades sputtered as his eyes raked over her very naked, beautiful pink body that was currently pressed into his arm. 

"Hmm? Oh, well I don't have anything else with me aside from the same dress I've been wearing for the past two days... I don't understand what the big deal is? I run around naked all the time in the Mortal Realm," she shrugged, "and according to you it's nothing you haven't seen before. So what's the harm?"

"Th-the harm," he said, reaching over her creamy pink thighs to grab the discarded blanket, "is that I _have_ seen it before and I want to do _more_ than see it now!" He pulled the blanket around her kissable shoulders to hide her gorgeous figure from himself.

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry that my nudity offends you, _Your Majesty._ Are you like this every time you see a naked girl? Because you're acting like a child," she huffed indignantly, holding the blanket around herself.

Hades clenched a fist at his chest and sighed at the ceiling. She was right, of course, but he couldn't help it. Nothing in his 2000+ years of experiences had ever prepared him for anything like this. "No, you're the only person who's ever affected me this way... My apologies," rumbled, the exhaustion seeping back into his voice. "And you're right, this is incredibly difficult for me... I don't... I don't know how to act around you," his gaze finally met her eyes. "Everything... Everything was so... _perfect_... Too good to be true... And now..." he sighed again, tears warping his vision, "I should have known better." He slumped forward.

Kore watched him with tears stinging her own eyes. "I'm sorry..." she looked away from him then, "Are you... going to give up on me?"

"What?" he asked as shock stole his features, "No! No no no, Kore, I..." Fates, could he possibly fuck this up any more? He wanted to reach out to her. Pull her close and never let go. Instead he pushed his fingers anxiously through his greasy hair. "...What can I do?"

"Just... Act like you know me... Treat me how you normally would," she said, turning back to him.

"I uh..." he cleared his throat with a cough, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

He blushed and turned away.

"... ... Oh... _Oh!_" her eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah... 'oh,'" he replied sheepishly, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"Well... Um... Surely there's something else? Don't we ever go out or anything?" she gestured with a wave of her hand. "Oh! What if you take me on a tour of your kingdom?!" she perked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Heh, maybe soon... I don't want to overwhelm you..."

She released a long, drawn out sigh and collapsed bonelessly against the back of the sofa. "I guess it's just as well. I can't really go walking around the city wearing a blanket."

His eyebrows jumped, how had he forgotten about that so quickly? "That part I believe I can help with," he grinned.

* * *

"Oh my gods! These are so pretty!" Kore gushed as she flipped through the clothes hanging in the closet, the blanket wrapped tight around her chest. They were back in the room she had awoken in. "Can I try them on?"

"Of course. They're yours," Hades said from his perch on the foot of the bed, smiling softly at her enthusiasm. A real smile. The kind of smile you can't stop from lighting up your eyes when you see the person you love get excited.

"What?" She turned, meeting his gaze. Her heart flipped in her chest as a bright blush crept from the tops of her breasts all the way to her ears. The way he was looking at her... Like a lover. Well, she supposed he was, if only she could remember. Her pouty lip found its way between her teeth as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear bashfully before returning to the closet.

"They're all yours, each and every one, to do with what you please."

"Oh no! I couldn't ask you for that! It-It's too much!" She spun, clutching the top of the blanket in her fist.

His face fell slightly. "Y-you misunderstand... They already belong to you. This is your room," he gestured.

"This is... all mine?" she whispered in awe, looking around the space before running her hands over a billowy, chiffon gown. She timidly selected a simple sundress from the rack and held it out in front of herself for inspection. 

"I like that one," Hades offered softly. In truth, he would have said that no matter which dress she pulled out, because he liked her in all of them, but she had asked that he try, so he was trying.

Kore smiled at him and laid the dress out on the bed. "I think I'll wear this one tomorrow," she said running her hands over the smooth material, "but I don't feel like I should sleep in it..."

His smile returned. "I believe you have sleep clothes in that top drawer over there," he nodded towards a dresser off to the side.

"And you're sure it's okay if I wear them?" She asked, bringing her fingers to her chin as her eyes searched his face for confirmation.

"Definitely sure."

She skipped eagerly to the set of drawers and pulled open the first one. Inside were rows of assorted fabrics in various pastel colours. Toward the back was a single dark, silky bundle that looked like it still had the tags on it. She considered it for only a moment, but decided she probably had a reason for never wearing it before... She glanced over her shoulder at the handsome god watching her and left it in favour of a soft, silvery blue nightgown. "This one feels amazing," she announced, pulling it from the drawer before unwrapping the blanket from around her body, thoughtless of her nudity.

"O-on that note, Ms. Kore, I believe I will leave you to it," Hades flushed, pushing himself off the bed and practically running for the door.

"Hey!"

He turned before reaching the hall, just enough to catch her pink form from the corner of his eyes. 

"Thank you," she smiled.

* * *

The storm had finally rolled in. He was beginning to wonder if it would miss them entirely -- hoping for it, in fact -- but now he had a depressing soundtrack to his equally depressing sleepless night. Pretending that she knew who he was while in her company was quite possibly even worse than accepting that she didn't. He enjoyed spending time with her certainly, she was still the same now as she was before. He was the one who had changed. He struggled to keep his demeanor casual, had to fight himself from reaching out to touch her or kiss her, and then once he was alone again his heartache was magnified.

If only he had done something different so that this hadn't happened. Maybe he could have-

His bedroom door cracked open, ending his thoughts of what ifs. Hades pushed himself up from his prone, face-down position on the bed. "Kore?"

"... I'm sorry... I know it's late... but I didn't know where else to go..."

His heart stopped. Did-did she just...?

"It's just that... I don't want... I mean... Can I... stay with you? I-I'm just not used to sleeping alone," her voice came out so small, barely audible over the rain beating against the windows.

"Oh! Um... uh-of course," he stammered out, moving to make room for her. It was then that he remembered he was naked beneath his sheets, having tried to... remove some of his pent-up frustrations. "Wa-wait!" he practically shouted just as she went to lift the covers.

She jerked her hand back as though it had been burned. "I'm sorry! I just thought-"

"Nonono!" his face fell in distress. "It's... You're... And I'm... Can you... Can you give me a second? Just- just close your eyes?"

She did as she was asked and heard the squeak of the mattress and the rustle of blankets. "Are you _indecent_, Your Majesty?" she teased, peeking at his retreating form through her eyelashes. He was very attractive, indeed, from what she could see in the dim light.

He turned his head to glare at her through slitted eyes before yanking open his dresser drawer and grabbing a pair of navy blue track pants. "My modesty is for your benefit only, Ms. Kore," he retorted, quickly stepping into them.

"Please don't feel the need to protect my innocence. You wouldn't be the first man I've seen naked," she said as-a-matter-of-fact, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes, knowing he wouldn't be within her line of sight. There were flower petals littered everywhere under the top sheet. Pinks and blues and whites, wilted and dry around the edges. Some of them were crushed into the obviously expensive linens; others were shoved into small piles as if they had been gripped in fisted hands. "Hades...?" Her gaze drifted to him, meeting his eyes with a look of confusion and sadness.

He stopped in his tracks at the sudden hurt reflected in her features. "What's...?" his voice trailed off, noticing the spent petals cupped in her hands. He looked away, ashamed. How pathetic was he? 

"I slept here... didn't I?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

He sighed, "I'm not really sure how much more I should tell you... I've probably said too much already and I don't-"

"Can't you just answer the question?" she interrupted a little too harshly and looked down at the withered blossoms in her palms. "I'm sorry... It's just..."

"No need to apologise, Sweetness," he assured her as he reached the bed, another sigh escaping his lungs. "Yes. You've slept in here quite a few times."

She turned that information over in her mind for a moment. "...Does it bother you?"

He waited for clarification. A lot of this bothered him, but he refused to respond until he knew which part she was talking about.

"...Me being in here?" she finally said when he remained silent.

"No," he eased down beside her on the matteress and gently tilted her chin up with a crooked finger, "Never. The only thing that bothers me is that someone did this to you."

A small smile graced her lips then. "You're so much different from what people say," she confessed, catching him off guard. "You've been so kind to me and respectful, even though it's been hard for you..."

"Kore, it's never been hard for me to respect you. Keep my hands to myself, maybe, but I would never hurt you intentionally. Physically or otherwise," his large hand moved to cradle her cheek. 

She leaned wistfully into his warm touch. "Thank you... for everything. For treating me like a person... I can see why I would fall for you," she blushed.

A bright blush burned across Hades' cheeks as well and he let his hand fall away from her, watching as she chased after his touch momentarily before regaining herself.

"I-I suppose it's getting late," she shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, "We should probably turn in."

"Probably," he agreed, not moving from his place beside her until she turned towards the head of the bed and buried herself into the downy soft pillows. With a small grin he stood then and walked around to the other side of the bed, pausing when the muffled sound of her voice drifted up from her newly made nest. "What?"

"I said you smell really nice... Like a fire... It's... comforting. It makes me feel... safe."

He could see her flushed cheeks as she said it, even in the darkness. "Tha-thank you..." He swallowed thickly and settled himself awkwardly into the bed, suppressing the urge to pull her into his arms. He decided it would be safer to face away from her -- remove the temptation, so to speak -- but as soon as he rolled over he felt her press into his back. 

His heart stopped and it felt as though the wind had been knocked from his lungs when her tiny, soft hands rested against his skin.

"Is this okay?" she whispered against his spine.

His whole body shivered and he nodded, unable to get his throat to work. She could do whatever she wanted to him and it would be okay.

"I think I can sleep better this way," she murmured, already beginning to doze off.

Hades could only lie there, listening to the rain as her breathing began to even out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. I've kind of been in a funk the past couple of days and I feel like it shows... I'm not happy with the way this chapter reads, but I've tried to edit it all I can and it isn't getting any better... Maybe by the next chapter I'll feel normal again. 🤷


	9. Chapter 9

Black skeletal hands clawed and tore at her flesh; their sharp, bony fingers leaving trails of bruises and golden ichor in their wake as they raked across her skin. She couldn't get away from them, no matter how hard or fast she tried to run. It was like she was sinking into the darkness, her legs trapped in an oozing black tar. She had no power here. Nothing would grow. 

_Help. _

She couldn't speak. Her cries frozen in her throat as one of the hands grabbed her tight around her neck. Tears poured down her cheeks as she gasped for breath. White spots flickered behind her eyes as she tried desperately to escape the icy grip. 

_ ***SNAP*** _

Suddenly she was flying, wrapped in a warm, blue embrace as her hair whipped around her head. She curled into the welcomed heat, a steady heartbeat thumping in her ear. It felt... right. It felt safe. She breathed deeply the scent of woodsmoke and sighed. Home.

"Come'eh you little ingrate!" Deep purple clouds formed around her, savagely ripping her away from the soothing warmth.

_No!_

"Don't forget you're my girl."

_No, I'm not!_

"Hey, Persie!"

_Don't call me that!_

"Come on, Persie. I thought you were more mature than this."

_My name is not Persie!_

"When you say it like that it sounds bad, Persie."

_My name is PER-_

"-sephone," her eyes flew open wide as the name forced itself from her lips. For a moment she forgot where she was, her heart rabbiting in her chest as she frantically took in her surroundings. A drowsy grunt reverberated behind her as someone rolled against her back. 

"Kore...? Are you alright?" a deep, soothing voice rumbled near her ear.

Hades. She sighed in relief, tucking herself into his broad chest as she reached for his hand, bringing his arm around her like a safety belt. "Mmm... My name is Persephone," she whispered back, much to his surprise.

* * *

He must have drifted back off at some point, because the next thing he knew he was waking up alone. The last thing he remembered was her moulding against his body after wrapping herself in his arms. He had gone from dead asleep to shockingly wide awake within the span of seconds. Had she remembered him or...?

He scrubbed his hands down his face and forced himself out of bed, an uncomfortable chill running up his spine. Funny how the cool air that had never bothered him before seemed so much colder now. With another shiver he padded across the biting floor to the en suite where he could freshen up before venturing out to face the day.

* * *

"Good morning!" She chirped brightly, flipping a pancake in the air as Hades walked into the kitchen looking like he'd just gotten out of the shower, even though he still wore a pair of sweats.

"Uh... Go-good morning..."

"Thank you for letting me stay last night," she continued with a grin, adding the finished pancake to a large stack. "Did you know that you snore?"

He sniggered, "So I've been told... Did you sleep alright, Kore? I seem to recall you tossing and turning quite a bit."

"Please, call me Persephone," her smile softened, "and yeah. I guess I slept okay... A few nightmares, but I had this one dream... or part of a dream... I think it was about you... It was... nice." She blushed.

Hades smiled crookedly at her, adoration in his eyes as he watched her pour more batter into the skillet. "... Whatcha making there?" he asked knowingly.

"Pancakes! I didn't even know I knew how!" she proclaimed excitedly. "Would you like some?"

"I would love some."

* * *

After breakfast, Hades had sequestered himself away in his study. He had more than a few days of catching up to do and seemed to fall further and further behind with every minute. Persephone had seemed a little put out by his insistence in isolation, but hopefully she would be able to keep herself busy for the next few hours until he broke for lunch.

In truth, he didn't like it any more than she did. He wanted to stay by her side, no matter how much it hurt him. Being in her company, even if he couldn't touch her, was still better than being without her. 

He tugged open his desk drawer to grab a cigarette from the pack he kept stashed in there. Maybe it would help him focus. As he reached in though, he saw the small velvet box he had hidden away so that Persephone wouldn't find it. His brows knitted together as an ever familiar sting burned his eyes. _Fuck._ He tilted his head back and heaved a deep breath from his chest as his face strained to hold his tears in. 

"Can't I just get through one day?" he murmured aloud to himself fumbling in the drawer blindly to grab the pack of cigarettes. His fingers finally closed around the package and pulled it out, slamming the drawer immediately so he wouldn't have to see the damned ring box again. He flipped open the last barrier between himself and his smokes and let out a defeated laugh. The pack was empty.

* * *

Persephone meandered about the humongous house Hades and his fur-children called home. She giggled as she recalled the large coffee mug he had used that morning. "Underworld's Best Daddy," it had read. Of course she teased him about it. Made him blush the brightest shade of blue she had ever seen when she asked if she should call him that. His stammer was adorable as he explained that he was only "daddy" in reference to his dogs. She thought that was adorable as well.

She continued her investigative journey through the many rooms and corridors. A library, chocked full of fantastic literature; a swimming pool that was definitely more than a little pretentious; and a view of the glittering city that was to die for. Truly, the Underworld was far more beautiful than she had been told. 

Eventually, her wandering found her in a large room lined with weapons and armour of various styles and eras. 

"This is a great collection!" she gushed to no one as she trailed her fingers across the many different helmets. She stopped when she reached the oldest looking helm at the end of the line up. She knew exactly what it was and she was in absolute awe of it. Very gently she lifted it from it's display and turned it over in her hands. It was so much heavier than it looked. 

Gnawing at her bottom lip, she glanced around, making sure she wouldn't get caught. "Surely, he wouldn't be angry if I just..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm not happy with this chapter, like, at all. It's super choppy and boring and basically it's just a necessity chapter filled with little things that I needed to happen so that the next few chapters work better and I didn't want to draw it all out because I am a lazy writer. Apologies, lovelies.


	10. Chapter 10

Hades had managed to eventually throw himself fully into his work. It had taken longer than he had hoped to get his mind focused soley on his task, but now he was there and plugging away at file after file of unfortunate souls. For the most part they were fairly run of the mill and he was burning through them quickly, setting the more difficult cases to the side for later. He was so far behind that quantity would be his saving grace and he didn't want to make a mistake with the ones requiring more thought.

He had just started on a second large stack when the door to his office crept open. Pausing, he looked up to see if Persephone had needed him for something, but there was no one there. He stood and made his way over to the door and peeked out into the hallway, thinking maybe it had been one of his dogs checking up on him, but, once again, there was nothing. With a perturbed grimace twisting his features he closed the door, making sure it latched fully, and returned to his desk.

No sooner had he opened up another scroll when a familiar fragrance wafted under his nose and a petit chin perched upon his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" Persephone asked quietly, afraid of disturbing him while intentionally doing just that.

Hades eyes widened with a start, wondering just how the hell this little pink bombshell had snuck in. She wasn't exactly what he would call "subtle," especially against the dark backdrop of his realm.

"K-Kore-"

"Persephone."

"Persephone, how did you get in here?!" 

"I walked," she answered innocently, as if it were the most obvious and unremarkable thing in the world.

His lips drew into a bewildered thin line. He knew for a fact that she did not come in through that doorway. He would have seen her! Right?! "W-well... What can I do for you?"

She shrugged. "I was just feeling lonely. I guess I missed your company," a light blush dusted her cheeks at her admission. "I like being around you," she smiled, placing her small hand on his shoulder, "and I thought, maybe it would help me remember you if I got to spend more time with you."

Hades smiled sadly. Being reminded that the love of his life has no idea who he is to her really kills the mood, but he also appreciated that she wanted to know him. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be much for entertainment," he told her. "Judging souls isn't exactly what I'd call a good time."

"Is that what you do? Judge souls? That sounds so sad," she frowned, circling around to his side and sitting, without thinking, on his thigh. 

He gulpped, but tried his best to ignore the flutter in his stomach. "I-I suppose it can be, but usually it's just frustrating," he chuckled awkwardly. "See, most of them are insistent on the fact that they've never done anything wrong, especially when they're guilty. Theft, murder, you name it, but there's also a big difference between stealing to survive and stealing out of envy, or killing in self defense. It can get pretty messy. Most souls are middle of the road though -- they may have done bad things here or there, but that doesn't mean they weren't good people."

"Where do they go after you've judged them?" she leaned in close, seemingly enthralled with the explanation of his job. In truth, she just loved the sound of his voice. So smooth and deep and velvety. She would listen to him read a lab manual for molecular biology if just meant getting to hear him speak.

"Well, that depends entirely on-"

_ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

He stopped and looked towards the aggressive noise with furrowed brows before redirecting his gaze back to her. "Are you expecting someone?"

Persephone slowly shook her head in the negative.

His mouth quirked into a scowl, irritated at being interrupted again. He could easily forgive the delightful goddess perched on his lap, but that was all he was in the mood to tolerate. He excused himself with a gentle hand on her back to guide her up and away so that he could stand. 

He left her in his study as he stomped through the house all the way to the front door. He could already see his surprise visitor and slowed his aggravated gait before glancing behind himself nervously. With a bracing sigh, he opened the door. "Demeter. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Shove it, Hades. Where is my daughter?" she sneered, her arms crossed disapprovingly over her chest.

"Your daughter? Why do you think she would be here?"

"Cut the crap, Aidoneus. What have you done to Kore?"

"I'm sorry, but_ I_ haven't done anything to her..." he started, pausing when he heard a faint shuffle creep up behind him and two small hands fisted in his t-shirt against his lower back. He knew without a doubt that she was there, but he couldn't see her. How? Then he remembered letting her explore his home, the things she may have found, and earlier in his office. Of course... "Feel free to look around, _old friend_, but you won't find anyone else here," he moved aside, gesturing to allow her entrance.

She only continued to glare at him.

"To be honest, I'm surprised to see you. Why would you think I've done anything to Persephone?"

"Her name is _Kore_. I don't care what the mortals are calling her these days," she ground out, "and I know you had to have kidnapped her or something because she knows better than to wander off alone and she doesn't re..." Demeter stopped speaking.

"She doesn't _what?_ Doesn't _remember_ me? You know you could have _killed_ her with that concoction of yours," he snarled back, blackness seeping into his skin around his neck and temples.

"_How dare you!_" she countered through gritted teeth, "That tea was perfectly steeped! I would _never_ hurt my little Kore! I was protecting her from the likes of _you!_"

Hades heard a small gasp behind him and the soft slap of tiny bare feet against the floor as they ran away from them. "I think we're finished here, Demeter. Go home," he moved to shut the door before her hand shot out and smacked against it.

"Now wait just a minute!"

"_Go. Home_." he ordered viciously in his most authoritative voice, causing Demeter to stumble back slightly before regaining herself.

She huffed haughtily and smoothed her hands over her hair. "I _will_ be back for my daughter. You have no right to keep her here."

"And _you_ have no right to barge into _my_ kingdom," he said before finally slamming the door and walking back into his home to search for the small goddess.

* * *

Persephone sobbed, her tiny frame folded up in the corner of Hades' bedroom. She hoped he wouldn't be able to find her in there, looking the way she was sure she did. Small and pathetic. A complete mess.

A low-pitched whine came from just outside the doorway followed by a hushed whisper. She couldn't make out what was being said over the sounds of her own stiffled cries. 

Slowly the helmet she wore was lifted off her head, her long hair spilling out from it in a flood of pink and flower petals.

"I'm so sorry," Hades whispered as he set the helmet on the cool floor. He was crouched down on one knee in front of her. "I shouldn't have said those things, Persephone. I had no right. I'm so, _so_ sorry," he reached out to brush away the curtain of hair hiding her face.

She sniffled and hiccupped as she tried to get her voice to work. "Why," was all she was able to croak out.

"Oh, Sweetness," he said cupping her cheeks, "if... if you want to go back home... I understand. I never should have-"

"Why did she do that?" she finally managed to say. "You... You told me we were so happy. _*sniff*_ Why would she take that away from me? From us? I don't understand!" she wailed, losing herself to her tears once again. 

She wasn't upset with him, but that was very little consolation when she was so heartbroken. He gathered her into his arms and took her place in the corner, cradling her in his lap. She snuggled further into his embrace and he couldn't help himself when he pressed his lips to her forehead, letting them linger there, as she clung to his shirt.

"Don't leave me," she hiccupped.

"I won't leave," he promised against her skin, rocking her slowly. "We'll stay here as long as you want." 

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Persephone finally stirred in his arms. She murmured a muffled thank you into his tear-stained shirt as she adjusted her position.

"You don't have to thank me, Sweetness. Not for this. I'm sorry I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said straightening her back so she could look at him as she spoke. "I guess I'm glad I know? I don't think I would have believed it if I hadn't heard her say it... Why would she do this though? I don't understand."

Hades sighed, "Your mother and I have never really gotten along, I'm afraid. Even during the Titanomachy, our alliance was more because of a common goal than any real sort of camaraderie... I suppose I can't blame her for wanting a better life for you. If I weren't so selfish I might have let her." He laughed without humour.

"So... it wasn't for any other reason than she didn't approve of my choice? I mean, I know she wanted me to be an eternal maiden, but _I_ never wanted it. What fun would that be?"

"In all honesty," he confessed, "even if you had taken your vow I would have probably still... I-I mean... I tried to keep my distance... to-to-to protect you from myself, but... we-well, there are... other ways... to-to be intimate tha-that don't require... uh... I think I'm just... I... I'm gonna stop talking now." His cheeks burned hot from the bright flush illuminating his face.

Persephone just watched him with a soft look in her eyes as he dug his hole, all the while butterflies fluttered in her belly and around her skin at his implications. _'What would it be like?'_ she wondered, her thoughts becoming overrun by how close they were. How strong his arms felt around her, the muscles of his chest and abdomen pressed against her side, his firm thighs beneath her butt. It wouldn't take much on her part, just to lean up a little bit and... She kissed him. 

It was quick and sweet, a simple peck to his lips, but it stopped and restarted his everything. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Persephone...?" he breathed out.

"Help me know you again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, baby! I know it's been like for.ev.er since I've updated, and I'm truly so sorry, but I seriously needed to take some time for myself and my writing was suffering because of it. I'm definitely probably going to go back and edit one or two of the previous chapters because they are garbage and I hate them. The plot points will remain, but they definitely need some love, which I was not feeling when I wrote them initially.
> 
> Anyway, here's a new chapter that I hope will go easy the ache of having had to wait so long. It is pure fluff. That being said, don't get too comfy just yet. 💙

Hades released a rather undignified groan before slamming the refrigerator door. There was literally _nothing_ to eat in his house -- granted they hadn't been grocery shopping since a few days before Zeus's party.

He huffed and ruffled his already mussed hair. He should probably actually try to pull himself together and style it, he just hadn't felt like it lately. This is probably the longest he had ever gone without wearing a suit since he turned the Underworld corporate. Time to change that. Who knows, maybe seeing him dressed as usual will even trigger a memory. Probably not, but one could hope...

"Hey, Persephone?" he called as poked his head around the corner. 

"Yes?" She asked, looking up from her spot on the floor. She was very busy administering scratches to Mushroom and J.P. with each hand and to Russel with her feet.

Hades felt a hard tug in his heart that threatened to steal his breath away. He stared at her for several seconds with a dopey look on his face, just basking in the perfection that was her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Um... Groceries... We-we need to go grocery shopping... I can go alone, though, if you'd rather stay here?"

"No, I think I'd like to go," she smiled. "I don't remember ever having been to a grocery store, aside from a few photoshoots. Back home we just ate what we grew... Besides," she smiled and turned back to the dogs, a delicate blush illuminating her cheeks, "I really do like spending time with you."

An emotion that he couldn't properly identify filled him almost to the point of tears. It wasn't a sad feeling, not at all, but it wasn't entirely happy either. Or maybe it was. He hadn't experienced real happiness enough times in his life to be an expert on it.

"I... I like spending time with you too," he smiled back softly, his eyes shining with this strange new feeling. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready and then we'll go, alright?"

"Okay," she beamed, never halting her ministrations to the lazy dogs around her. "I'll be here!"

A few minutes quickly became several, then half an hour, then forty-five minutes. It was just over an hour when Hades finally reappeared in the living room.

True to her word, Persephone was still on the floor, now using Mushroom as a pillow while she distractedly braided the ends of her now longer hair, grown out of sheer boredom. Even completely candid she was a vision.

With a soft cough to gain her attention, Hades leaned down and offered her his hand. "Ready to go?"

She just started at him, unmoving and unaware of the blue flowers toppling from the crown of her head. He was gorgeous. His hair was expertly coiffed, the style further highlighting the sharpness of his high cheekbones and the cut of his strong jaw. His suit, perfectly pressed and tailored to fit in a way that made him seem even taller than he already was and the way it nipped at his waist practically had her mouth watering. Even his shoes were impeccable, the high gloss polish glinting like obsidian every which way he moved. And the spicy, clean scent of his cologne... _This_ man was a god of his own realm. A _King_.

"Persephone?" 

"Huh?... Oh! Yes! Yes, I'll come!... Oh my gods!! No! I-I mean you can take me! _NO!_ I just-"

The look on his face became more and more amused the more she tried to control her flustered rambling and unintentional inuendos until she finally gave up entirely.

_"Shut up!"_ she cried up at him in embarrassment, her hands flying up to hide her burning face which was truly more red than pink now.

It wasn't exactly the desired effect, but he wasn't going to complain about finally being the one to leave her a flustered, bothered puddle of hormones on the floor. In fact, he was feeling incredibly flattered and maybe a tad smug about the whole thing. He had a feeling that if things were slightly different they may not be making it to the grocery store after all.

* * *

"But, you're the god of wealth, right? And the king... Can't you afford to have someone do your shopping for you?" Persephone asked as they wandered through the baking aisle. It had taken her several minutes on her own just to be able to face him again. He was still smiling about it.

"I could," he agreed, leaving it at that. As a matter of fact, he used to hire someone for this, but not since she had moved in with him. At first he just wanted to make sure he was getting the right things for her. After that he found that he really and truly enjoyed having this little slice of domesticity with her, even if it had been nothing more than a fantasy at first.

"What do you think about Galaktoboureko?" She asked, picking up a box of phyllo dough.

"I'm sure I would love anything you make," he answered honestly, basking in the way he could make her blush. This was nice. Surprisingly, being out with her made him feel not quite so... hopeless. It almost felt completely normal as they turned down the next aisle.

Persephone stopped dead in her tracks as Hades moved ahead, unaware. It only took a few seconds to realize she wasn't walking with him anymore. He turned and noticed the mortified look on her face.

"Hey... What's...?" he trailed off, realizing what section they were standing in. The cereal aisle. "Oh, shit, Sweetness, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking about... and after everything that just..."

"This is so embarrassing..." She murmured softly as row upon row of her own face stared back at her. 

A beat passed before Hades understood. She wasn't upset because of what had happened with her mother earlier. She was unsettled at actually seeing herself plastered all over the godsdamn breakfast shelf. He snorted.

Her piercing glare cut right to him.

"I'm sorry," he straightened, trying to sound sincere and failing miserably around the ridiculous grin he was attempting to suppress. He couldn't hold it. The petulant glower she continued to level at him made his poorly concealed amusement chip away at his restraint until he was actually laughing.

The deep, reverberating sound sent a shivering jolt straight through her. It was wonderful. She could stand there and listen to it all day, but she was supposed to be upset with him right now. With an exaggerated huff, she lifted her chin and marched forward. "Forty percent," she declared right as she passed him, not stopping for several feet before she realized.

She whipped around to face him so fast that her feet nearly slipped out from under her. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"Persephone...?"

"Hades... _Hades! I remember you!_" She ran towards him, launching herself into his eager arms with such force that he had to twirl them just to keep from being knocked over. 


	12. Chapter 12

She remembered him! She remembered the morning after she had been spirited away in the back of his car, not his fault, of course, and she remembered the tabloid photo. She remembered Minthe sending her on a wild goose chase to Tartarus and how he had come to find her; then later beating him at chess and the first time she'd ever seen snow. 

Persephone also remembered that she now worked for him as an intern and the day he refused her baklava. She'd almost cried at that, the memory and ache of it feeling new again, but Hades did his damnedest to apologise, admitting that he was being the biggest idiot he'd ever known, going on and on about how he kicked himself every godsdamn day for that and how the small piece she had shoved in his pocket had been the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Well... besides her, he'd muttered secretly as a deep blush stole over his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

She knew for a _fact_ that she lived with him now, but she couldn't seem to remember why. In fact, there were still a lot of holes and gaps in her memories -- almost an entire months worth, according to Hades. 

Persephone sighed, sitting in the middle of her bed in his house. She had all these... _feelings_ now and she wasn't really sure what to do with them. Of course, there was the option to simply act on them -- she knew he wouldn't mind, but something held her back. Maybe it was the fact that she still didn't remember them being together. Or maybe it was just because she was nervous. 

She chewed her lip, considering all of the new thoughts and emotions that bombarded her mind and heart. They all felt so familiar, which was comforting, in it's own way, knowing that she had experienced them before, but it was also annoying. Now she couldn't be in Hades' company with getting all flustered and self-conscious. The easiness of the past couple of days was now muddled with awkward longing and inappropriate thoughts, but she figured it would go away eventually. It had to, right? If they were already together?

With a heavy sigh, she made a decision and scooted off the mattress. The floor was chilly, even through the fuzzy socks she wore on her dainty feet, making her want to jump back onto the much warmer bed, piled high with pillows and blankets, but she needed to talk to Hades.

* * *

She remembered him, he smiled to himself. Sure, she didn't remember _everything_ about their time together, but at least she _knew_ him, and for now that was enough. He had noticed, though, that she was much more timid now. Well, maybe "timid" wasn't the right word... shy, maybe? To be perfectly honest, it was downright adorable. The way he would catch her sneaking glances and quickly looking away each time he acknowledged it with a knowing smirk.

It was kinda fun, being able to tease her like that while already knowing how she felt about him. It wasn't like before, back when they both thought the idea of ever getting to be together was just an impossible dream.

His musings were put on pause by a gentle tapping at his office door. Already knowing who was on the other side, he voiced a welcome and stood from his desk, an eager delight glowing within his eyes.

"Hey..." Persephone greeted, a bashful smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello," he smiled back, adoringly.

"So..." she eased her way through the door, "I was wondering... if maybe I could go to work with you tomorrow? It's shade coordination, right?"

"Uh... Sure... I-I mean, of course we can go to the office, but..." Should he tell her that she's his new assistant? Or would that be on the 'to much information' list? Best play it safe. "Maybe it would be better if you just... started back slowly? Maybe... take it easy at first?"

"Okay..." Her eyebrows knotted gently, did he think she couldn't do it now? Surely not... She did have to admit though, she wasn't looking forward to the possibility of having a lot of questions thrown her way -- especially ones she might not have answers to... "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The elevator doors slid open on the 99th floor. "So, I was thinking, why not start back up here?" Hades pressed as he stepped out of the lift. "There's a lot more privacy and I'll be near by if you need anything... and who knows?! Maybe being back will help jog a memory!"

"... Okay... Sure..." Persephone followed, her brows furrowing the closer she got to the empty desk before her. Where was Minthe? Actually, that was a question that hadn't really entered her mind before... If Hades and herself were supposedly together now.... Where _was_ Minthe?

"I know I could definitely use the help," he continued, turning to face her, "if you're up to the challenge, that is."

"Oh, um... Of course, but..." she stammered, twisting her fingers together nervously, "what about Minthe? Won't she mind?"

His teeth clicked. "Minthe no longer works for me," he answered, his tone so sharp that it made her eyebrows jump.

She couldn't remember him ever having spoken so harshly to her before... Except maybe that one time about her driver's license. Oh, and the time he tried to refuse her a job. But this felt different. _Personal_. She decided not to pursue it, despite her curiosity, allowing him to give her a quick rundown of her duties before he retreated to his own office, after apologizing for his earlier snappishness. Apparently the nymph was a sensitive subject.

Hades quietly shut the door behind him. Despite the young goddess' concerns, his ire about his former assistant and lover was _purely_ because of what she had done to Persephone. Even her name turned to ash in his mouth as he spat it out like a curse. He didn't want the most remarkable person in his life to worry herself over the fallout of that particular tragedy. And so he hoped to put an end to her line of questioning quickly for both of their benefit. Still, he felt guilty for acting so aggressively... Maybe he could order them a nice lunch.

* * *

"Hermes! Hi!" Persephone greeted a few hours later as the boyish god exited the elevator, smiling brightly at seeing her again. 

"Perse! Where've ya been?! Did Hades finally decide to keep you all to himself?" He joked as he bounded up to the reception desk.

"Uhm... No, not exactly," she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. According to said god, he had done exactly that for a few days before all of this mess had happened, but she was under the impression that that wasn't common knowledge just yet and far be it from her to let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

Hermes gave her a look. She knew that look. It was a look that said "I don't believe you in the slightest."

"Stop that!" she scolded, reaching over the desk to playfully punch his shoulder. "I've just had a lot going on..." 

"Alright, alright," he submitted with a chuckle, raising his hands in surrender. "Hey, how about after my meeting with the boss we go grab lunch together? We can catch up! I haven't seen you in almost two weeks!"

"Sure!" Persephone smiled. She did miss him and hanging out with a friend that she didn't want to crawl all over would be a nice break.

They both continued standing there, smiling and waiting awkwardly for the other to do or say something. Finally, Hermes coughed and asked if she could page him through, to which she apologized profusely, flushing in embarrassment while she scrambled for the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually meant to be a little bit longer, but I like having it end right there. Continuing it felt forced, so... We'll just have to wait and see what happens next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Hades watched perturbedly as Hermes left his office, heading straight for the pink goddess at the front desk. He had heard the younger god, through the phone, reiterating their lunch plans for after the meeting. He scowled, his face contorting into poorly concealed animosity. Surely, even though she couldn't remember their own blossoming relationship, she wouldn't... No. He refused to even let himself think it. He knew how she felt about him. He _knew_. But still...

Hermes felt a burning pair of eyes set on the back of his head. With a worried grimace he turned and met the fiery gaze of his boss. He had definitely sensed the tension in the room during their one-on-one, but now, as he escorted Persephone toward the elevator, he felt downright threatened. A strained gulp blistered in his throat as he raised his hands in innocence, a hopefully inoffensive smile pulling at his lips. He wasn't a coward, per se, but he was also not an idiot, despite his flippant persona, and he did not want to be thrown head first into Tartarus all because of a misunderstanding concerning the King of the Dead's girlfriend -- no matter how much fun it was to make out with her.

Persephone turned upon reaching the elevator doors and saw Hades standing in his doorway. She beamed at him, the brightness of her smile making his insides flutter. "Do you want me to bring something back for you?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of him, even as Hermes moved to her side and pressed the button.

Hades face immediately softened, touched that she would even offer. "No thank you, Sweetness," he said, deliberately tacking on the petname, "I'll just have something delivered. You go enjoy yourself."

He continued to stand there, like a foreboding statue, his eyes volleying back and forth between tenderness and intimidation, depending on who he was looking at, until the elevator dinged and the doors split open. 

Persephone offered Hades a kittenish grin, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she waved her fingers at him before boarding the lift. He returned a crooked smile of his own with a nod then addressed the god beside her.

"Hermes..." he intoned warningly, just to hammer that nail in as the messenger stepped inside. He didn't need to say more. The red god chuckled nervously as the doors closed smoothly between them.

* * *

There was a quaint little Chinese restaurant only a few blocks from Underworld Corp. that offered a lunch buffet as well as vegetarian menu items. The inside was sparsely decorated -- a little hole-in-the-wall eatery that lacked the in-your-face flair of the more well-known places, but the food was fantastic.

"So..." Hermes started, pulling out Persephone's chair for her before taking his own seat across from her, "you and Hades, huh? How's that going?"

She blushed brightly, ducking her head. "I don't think I'm at liberty to say." Surely, if Hades had wanted someone to know he would have said so, but... "He's so amazing-" she stopped, feeling the way he was looking at her -- a mischievous, knowing expression. "I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!" she shrilled, her face taking on a deeply embarrassed shade as he laughed at her expense. "Jerk," she grumbled, sinking low into her chair. This was going to be an long lunch hour...

Persephone eyeballed the chopsticks set beside her plate while Hermes hit the buffet -- he had been polite enough to wait for her food to arrive from the kitchen before seeking out his own. She picked up the sticks curiously, rolling them between her fingers. There was something... 

> _"Would you like a lesson on how to use those? ... Here, try this instead..." Hades voice rumbled, his face so close to hers. "Y-y-you should try it," he whispered hoarsely, holding her hand in his._

> _"Try what..."_

She sucked in a breath, a rosy glow adorning her cheeks as she remembered their almost-kiss at the high-end sushi restaurant. A date, maybe? No, that didn't seem right... a "business dinner" to discuss her taking the position as his personal assistant!

"Perse? Everything okay?" Hermes asked, two plates, piled high with a little bit of everything, in his hands.

"Oh, Hermes!" she, exclaimed leaning in close to him and placing her small hand on his forearm as he set his lunch on the table. "Everything's great! I just remembered-"

_*FLASH*_

He blinked, "What...?"

_*FLASH* *FLASH*_

_*SNAP*_

* * *

Hades sighed again, tapping the tip of his pen rapidly against the stack of papers in front of him. He glanced at the clock in the corner of his computer screen -- they had only been gone about thirty-five minutes -- then at the untouched styrofoam container on the corner of his desk. He was too nervous to eat. He shouldn't be nervous. It was just Hermes. It's not like they hadn't known each other long before now. If something were to happen between them it most likely would have happened before now, right? Why was he so nervous?

He looked at the time on his watch. Not even a full minute had passed. "This is bullshit," he grumbled, throwing his pen down and dragging his hands over his face and up through his once perfectly styled hair.

He stilled. Something was wrong. 

* * *

Persephone stumbled, reeling from the waves of dizziness that flooded her mind as flashbulbs from various cameras exploded around her.

> _"I've been waiting all day for this... Don't act like you don't want it... You've been flirting with me all day, Persephone..."_

> _No... This isn't what I want... It hurts... Apollo..._

> _*SNAP*_

She fell to the floor, completely losing her balance, and scrambled under the table, hiding herself within a cocoon of her long, thorny hair in an attempt to get away. She sobbed painfully as the memories of Apollo ripped through her brain. _Please stop... I don't like this... Someone..._ "Hades!" she choked wetly, slamming her hands twice against the dingy tile floor.

A series of pops exploded over the noise of chatters and calls. A few shrieks and curses were heard alongside the scrapping of chair legs as every single glass surface within the restaurant shattered, instantly throwing the whole place into pitch dark.

Two glowing red eyes peered out of the blackness as everything stopped. All that could be heard over the hush was the wet dribbling of beverages spattering onto the floor and the pitiful whimpers and sobs of the pink goddess.

A few moments later the front door chimed cheerily and sound of feet crunching over broken glass echoed throughout the silence.

"Hermes. Take Ms. Persephone back to my house," Hades commanded coldly as a tall, slender figure stepped up beside him. "Stay with her until I arrive. Hecate and I have some business to attend here."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermes. Take Ms. Persephone back to my house. Stay with her until I arrive. Hecate and I have some business to attend here," Hades commanded, his red eyes glowing furiously at the cluster of photographers cowering against the wall of the restaurant. "_Hermes!_" He barked, expecting an answer.

"Ssssorry, Boss... but I don't think I can..."

That drew his attention. The King of the Underworld snapped his head around to glare at the source of insubordination only to find the reason behind it.

The small table that Persephone had taken refuge under was completely hidden from view by a wild thicket of twisting vines and thorns.

Hades breath left him as his heart dropped to his stomach. He had never seen her do anything like this. Slowly he turned, the delicate crushing of glass shushing through the stagnant air with every deliberate step. He took to one knee as soon as he reached her refuge, uncaring of the water seeping into the wool of his suit, his voice rumbling in soothing tones, "Persephone... Sweetness... Please..."

Waning, muffled whimpers and sniffles were the only answer he received. He cast a look over his shoulder to Hecate. Her face was set firm in an angry frown, but her eyes were sympathetic as she gave him a subtle nod. _'Take care of her. I've got this,'_ she told him without words.

"Hermes," Hecate beckoned with a sinister undertone, magnified by her stretching, razor-sharp grin, "if you would be so kind as to lend me a hand. Apparently, lessons were not learned from last time..."

Hades turned back to the impenetrable cocoon of briers, his focus solely on the pink goddess in hiding. With a deep breath, he wrapped his hands around the creeping growth, heedless of the pain stinging his skin as he worked open a gap just large enough to fit his arm through. He could see her, huddle there against the center post of the table. Her hair, wild and stringy around her shaking form, was tangled with lifeless black twigs. "Oh shit," he whispered to himself, determined to get to her.

He was vaguely aware of the shrieking behind him as Hecate doled out her own form of justice, but he didn't care. He only cared about Persephone. "Sweetness, I'm here. I'm coming," he promised, cracking his way through the thick vines. 

She still hadn't acknowledged him — wasn't even aware of his presence. She was locked away in the greenhouse of her mind, surrounded by high glass walls and ornate ironwork — completely safe from whatever might try to harm her. Then something touched her.

She recoiled from him, eyes blood red and vacant. Her whole demeanor reminded Hades of a wounded animal and he felt something fracture in his chest. This was wrong — someone so beautiful and lovely as her being made to feel this way.

Maybe Demeter was right...

He managed to tear apart the angry brambles enough to fit himself through and, knowing he might get bitten, cautiously reached forward. Worry creased his brow as his fingers slowly parted her unruly curtian of hair so that he could better see her face. 

"Oh Kore... Persephone," he corrected gently, forgetting for the moment that she no longer wanted that name. "My..." He swallowed thickly, "Come on... Let's get you out of here." He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her before scooping her up and drawing her into his chest. She slumped against him, like a toppled doll and he wanted to cry. He could feel the burn of tears at the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't let himself do that here.

"Hecate," he said standing, the small goddess tucked in his arms, his voice hard and raw with restrained emotion. The slender woman looked to him, her cool demeanor made even more frightening by the rage behind her eyes and the carnage at her feet. "Keep them alive for now. I want a list of names — everyone who was involved — and a full report on exactly what the fuck happened here."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she purred with a venomous professionalism.

"B-boss?" Hermes stammered, unused to the task currently appointed to him, "Wh-what about-" 

"I expect to have your version of events on my desk as well," Hades interrupted before phasing out of sight.

* * *

_ **Sssnip.... Sssnip.... Sssnip....**_

Persephone still hadn't spoken to him, communicating only with shrugs and listless nods or shakes of her head. She was tired. Numb. So overwhelmed with so many painful memories and feelings that she just shut down. Her tears had finally dried up and she sat wiltingly on a chair in the master bathroom while Hades had gently washed her face with a damp cloth before brandishing the pair of scissors he was now using on her hair.

He hadn't asked her if she wanted her hair cut — in hindsight he definitely should have, but he didn't. He liked to think he knew her at least well enough to know that she would have wanted it. 

His efforts were not perfect, by any means, the style looking a little too much like his own, but it was the best he could do without calling a professional. His face was contorted into a tight frown, his eyes bloodshot with unshed tears, as he watched every section of hair dissolve into petals as it was cut away. He wished there was more he could do.

He sighed and returned the scissors to their designated drawer before sweeping up the fallen petals and sticks. He was well aware of Persephone's eyes falling to his kneeled form. He could always feel it when she watched him. He glanced up to her, hoping for some kind of response, but there was nothing. Just the same empty, exhausted stare, magnified by the smeared mascara just below her lashes.

Rising to his feet, with the most pitiful smile he had probably ever attempted, Hades spoke. "Come on... Let's get you to bed, okay?"

She stood and allowed him to guide her out of the bathroom and toward his own bed.

After silently removing her shoes and dropping a chaste, hopefully comforting, kiss to her temple as he tucked the blankets around her, he heard her make a weak noise.

"What was that, Sweetness?" he asked softly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"... I don't want to remember anymore..." She squeaked before rolling away, bringing the covers over her head.

The hurt inside Hades' chest, the one he had been trying desperately to maintain since he felt her call to him, finally split apart with a visceral crack. He tried to swallow down the painful lump in his throat, but he couldn't. His trembling lips parted, wanting to say something — _anything_ — to make this all better, but he had no words to offer. He dragged himself up from his place beside her and walked away.

As soon as the door shut behind him the first tear slipped down his cheek and plopped despondently on the toe of his shoe. He pressed a hand tight over his eyes, trying to hold the rest in, but he couldn't stop the sob that wracked through his body. 

_ **Bzt bzt. Bzt bzt. Bzt bzt.**_

His phone buzzed in his pocket, ignored until it finally stopped. A few moments later it buzzed again. Relentless. A humourless chuckle bubbled up from his chest as wet tracks streamed down his face. He grabbed the offending device from his pocket and flung it down the hall where popped across the floor several times until it landed somewhere out of sight.

His back hit the wall, harder than he meant to, before he sank onto the cold floor. He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, time had no meaning at that moment, but just beyond the ragged huffs of his breath he could hear a soft clicking against the tile. It gradually became louder as it approached him and a warm, solid body pushed into his side.

Cerberus whined and nudged his nose against his master's head, snuffling into his messy, white hair. He let out a soft "woof" and dropped the cracked cellphone into Hades' lap before lowering himself to rest his head on top of the god's thigh.

"Thanks, boy," he replied dully, scratching at the canine's ears with unenthusiastic twitches of his fingers. With his other hand he lifted the busted phone and tried to make out the words behind the spiderweb-fractured screen.

Five missed calls.

He sighed deeply and slung his arm over his companion's back, drawing him closer. He sniffed once more in resignation, steeling himself, and mashed his thumb against the distorted call back icon. 

The chirping purr that sang back at him cut off quickly as the call was answered.

"What do you want, Zeus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a beast to write. I made myself sad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really short chapter, but it refused to be anything else. Sorry, I tried 😩

"Aho—"

"What do you want, Zeus," Hades grumbled dejectedly as soon as the call was answered, not even waiting for the typical, and annoying, greeting of "ahoy-hoy" to be completed.

"Yeesh, what's with you?" The god in question snarked into the phone, irritated at being interrupted.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. Wonderful. Couldn't be fucking better," Hades choked, his mouth and throat feeling uncomfortably thick from his breakdown. "What do you want?" 

Zeus' lips drew into a tight line. He knew that tone and for a brief moment he reconsidered his reason for calling. "Have... Have you been crying?" 

"Fucking Fates," he hissed, "just tell me why you're blowing up my phone!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Blue Boy... It's probably best to just get this over with..." the king of the gods drew in a deep breath before releasing it. "So, I suppose you already know that Demeter is looking for her daughter?"

Hades sighed, his head thunking against the wall behind him as he dragged his hand over Cerberus' back. He had already guessed at what this call was about.

"Right. Well, I hate to do this to you, Brother—" a derisive snort interrupted him through the phone, "—but you've got to give her back. _Dear Demeter_ is threatening to go total scorched Earth all over the Mortal Realm if she doesn't get her _darling daughter_ back soon... She's really being kind of a bitch about it, to be perfectly honest."

Hades rolled his eyes. Give her back? Like she was some kind of trophy? A trinket? A thing to just be passed around like a fucking party favour? The blue god chuckled humourlessly. What a farce. "What makes you think I even know where she is?" he replied, the tiredness obvious in his voice as he rubbed a hand over his burning eyes. It would be better to let Persephone decide for herself if she wanted to go back, once she was feeling up to it. It was likely that she would after what had happened today, but he refused to make that choice for her. He didn't care about Demeter or her tantrums.

"I'm not an idiot, Hades—"

Hades snorted again, only moments ago thinking he was exactly that.

"— you were with her at my house just a week ago, remember?"

"Yes, well, a lot has happened since then... She... She went home to visit her mother..."

"Yeah, and the next day Pinky was gone," Zeus finished, delighting in the small retaliation of cutting off his brother. For good measure, he added, "Half the Pantheon knows how you feel about her."

_Fuck_. His jaw clicked shut — Hades didn't know how to respond to that. He thought he had been subtle...

Zeus waited a beat, letting that sink in, before asking, "So... have you boned her yet?"

"What?!" Hades bristled, catching Cerbebus' attention as all the colour drained from his face. "I would never—" He floundered, "Wha-what I mean is... H-how da—... _Why are you so crass?!"_

There was a pause on the line, then a loud _**WHAM!**_ of a hand hitting wood blasted through the speaker as Zeus shouted, "Oh my gods, _YOU HAVE!!"_

Hades jerked up from his melted position, his back straight and tense. "Wai-wait a minute!! I-I-I never said—" 

"Tell. Me. _Everything!"_ Zeus needled. This call certainly had turned out to be much more entertaining than ever he could have anticipated!

"What m-makes you think--?"

"You're stuttering," he remarked. "A-n-y-way, how was she?! Was the size difference problematic? I bet it was a tight fit with her being so tiny and all..."

"Zeus..." Hades wearily interjected.

"Oof, that bad huh? That's a shame... Well, I mean, she's young. She just hasn't had a lot of experience yet. I bet after a few romps in the sack she'll be a pro at—"

_"ZEUS!!"_

_"What?!"_

"Can we _please_ not talk about this right now?" _'Or ever.'_ All of it was too much and a few new tears spilled over his lashes.

"Ugh, _fine_," Zeus conceded, hearing the strain in his brother's voice. "Ya know, you're a lot less fun than you used to be."

Hades sighed, relieved and exhausted, as he slouched back against the wall. "I've never been fun and you know it."

Zeus hummed in acknowledgement as he considered the new information. It changed a few things as far as he was concerned... "You should come by the office."

"I..." Hades thought about Persephone, resting in his bed, and sighed. He couldn't leave her. "I can't."

"I wasn't asking."

"Brother, _please_... I just... I can't right now." How pathetic was he to have to beg?

Zeus could hear the warble in his brother's voice and relented — somewhat. "Tomorrow then. Before noon at the latest."

Hades dragged his eyes to the closed door of his bedroom, hoping that the pink goddess on the other side of it would be at least somewhat recovered by then — either way, he didn't have a choice in the matter. "... Fine," he agreed, letting the phone fall away from his ear as the call ended without any exchanged goodbyes.

Zeus pursed his lips and steepled his fingers under his nose in thought. He didn't get much credit when it came to being perceptive, but he was actually quite shrewd when he wanted to be. He knew his older brother would never push for intimacy — he didn't seem to have to same urges as himself or Poseidon — and knowing how Hades felt for that little flower goddess and for her to have slept with him... He still needed to figure out a few details, but this definitely changed some things...


	16. Chapter 16

Demeter sat in her living space, agitatedly bouncing her leg as she nursed a generous pour of barley water. Things were not going her way and she was beyond pissed about it. Those fucking morons. She huffed before gulpping down another mouthful of beer. How difficult could but possibly be to order her daughter's return? Surely, Zeus would realize that her threats were not empty. She would absolutely destroy every last living thing on Mother Gaia's back if it meant having her little Kore back home — what mother wouldn't?

She knew Hades was keeping her in the Underworld and was trying to decide if she should go back down there herself when she heard a knock at her front door. Rolling her eyes at the interruption of her increasingly turbulent thoughts, she ignored it in favour of weighing her options.

At the second series of knocks she yelled out for one of her servants to _"answer the damned door"_ only to belatedly remember she had banished them all from the premises for the time being. With a frustrated groan, she knocked back her drink once more before stomping her way across the house to the obnoxiously loud banging at the front entrance.

_"What?!"_ she bellowed as she swung open the heavy bronze door, followed immediately by, "No, get out," as soon as she saw who was on the other side.

"Deme, wait!" Poseidon pushed forward, trying to work his way inside as the goddess of the harvest tried to shut him out.

"What do you want, Poseidon? Do you have my daughter with you?" she growled, clear distaste for his company evident on her tongue as she continued trying to close the door.

"Can't an old friend just stop by to talk?" he answered through gritted teeth — she was a lot stronger than he remembered!

"_No._ I don't have time for this and I have nothing to say to you," she ground out, pushing back with every ounce of strength she possessed.

Finally, he succeeded in slipping between the cracked opening, much to Demeter's ire, followed by a loud, reverberating _*thwong*_ as the metal door slammed shut, nearly catching his fingers.

"Nice place you got here, Deme! Thanks for having me!" the green god chirped merrily, if not a little winded, completely unbothered by his unwilling hostess' scowl and eyeroll as she turned and marched determinedly away from him. Naturally he followed.

* * *

Hades stared blearily at the time on his shattered phone screen. 11:34 a.m. Persephone still hadn't come out of his room and he had to meet with his brother before noon. He was cutting it close, but he didn't want to leave her. He rubbed the heels of his hands over is stinging eyes before letting them drift over to the dark, cavernous maw of the hallway that separated him from the small goddess. What if she woke up right after he left?

With a weary sigh he checked his phone again. 11:35. _Fuck_. He tapped his foot nervously as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He knew his brother wouldn't understand. Resigned, he swiped to his recent call list and poked several times on the second number listed until finally the fractured touchscreen recognized his demand. It only rang twice before before being answered.

"How is she?" Hecate's voice immediately floated through the speaker.

"Sh-she still hasn't woken up... I really hate to bother you, old friend... but would you mind coming over to sit with her? I've been summoned to Olympus and—" There was a knock at his front door. "— just a sec."

Still holding his phone to his ear, Hades crossed the room to his foyer. He could already see through the glass that it was Hecate. He ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Thank you. I know it's short notice—"

"Hades, you look terrible. Have you slept at all?" she frowned, brushing the stringy mop of white hair from his eyes as she took in his wilting gaze. "Of course you haven't... Do you want to know what I've learned about the incident?"

"I do," he sounded so tired, "but unfortunately I have... Fifteen minutes to be at Zeus' office."

"Cutting it a bit close, dontcha think?"

"He's never granted me any sort of courtesy, why should I to him?" he grumbled, ignoring the fact that his brother had, infact, allowed him to delay their meeting until now.

"At least comb your hair and brush your teeth... I'm guessing that's the same suit from yesterday?" She sighed at his confirmation. "I can see soda stains on your knees..." she informed him, noticing the slight sticky sheen of dried syrup on his slacks. "Or maybe blood."

"Truth be told, I look better than I feel right now," his lips twitched into a shallow smile, but there was no humour in it. "I'll stop by the office to clean up. I suppose I should try to look decent for the indignities that are sure to be thrown my way."

"Don't take too long... You have eleven minutes."

With that, Hades nodded and fizzled out of sight.

* * *

Zeus sat imposingly behind his large, white carrara marble desk, a stupid stormy poster looming behind him. His fingers were steepled in front of his nose as he observed his eldest brother. "Really, Hades? 11:59?"

"You said before noon."

"And you show up at the literal last minute in a wrinkled suit, no tie, messy hair, and... are those running shoes?"

"Look, it's been a rough... week." Fates, could they please just end this?

The king of gods breathed deeply and sighed. "I didn't realize it was this bad... You truly look like shit. I don't think I've seen you this rough since... Well... At least you're sober?"

"Not for a lack of wanting... I had to be. In case she woke up."

"Woke up?" Zeus' eyebrow hitched.

"There was... an incident yesterday... with the paparazzi..."

"I see. Did they catch the two of you canoodling?" the younger god asked empathetically and completely serious.

"No!" Hades all but shouted — it was the most emotion he had shown since his breakdown the evening before. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face. How should he even go about this? Did his brother even know what was actually happening? Finding out what he knew would probably be the best place to start and just fill in the blanks from there... Fuck how did all of this change so quickly? Had it really only been a few days? He sighed again. "When Demeter came to see you, did she tell you why Persephone left in the middle of the night?"

"She said you stole her."

_Of course she did..._ "I brought Persephone back with me to the Underworld because she asked me to. She wanted to meet with Hecate."

"Hecate?" That was one woman that Zeus feared and respected above all others. "Why did she want to see Hecate?"

Hades took a deep breath. "Because for some reason she couldn't remember anything of her time spent in Olympus or the Underworld. She didn't remember going to college or living with Artemis or—"

"You?" Zeus watched as his brother seemed to shrivel at the suggestion, the weight of his anguish and heartache pulling at every atom, and suddenly more pieces were falling into place.

"Sh-she knew Hecate from before then..." Hades raked ahand through this stringy hair, "Hoped she could tell her what was going on. So I took her there..." He paused in his retelling for a moment, wincing as though his next words we stuck in his throat like barbs. Finally he said, "Demeter had poisoned her," and Zeus' eyebrows shot up. "A-as far as all the details go, you'd have to talk to Hecate... Even being there to witness, I-I don't fully understand it all... Witchcraft, you know..."

Zeus nodded, his lips pulled tight into a thin line as tiny sparks of electricity buzzed through the ends of his long hair. He honestly didn't give a shit what Demeter did with her kid, but the fact that she had lied to him, had caused his brother so much unnecessary pain, and now was threatening all of them had him seething. "And yesterday?"

"The past couple of days she's been remembering things... Hecate said if her memories are forced she could suffer brain damage... Yesterday..." he sighed, "Yesterday, she was mobbed by those fucking leeches from the tabloids and... something happened. I've never seen her like that before. I was... _terrified_... _Am_ terrified..." Fresh tears spilled from the corners of his eyes as he remembered the dull emptiness in her usually vibrant eyes. "She's been unconscious ever since I got her home... Almost 24 hours now."

Now Zeus knew why Hades had said he couldn't meet with him yesterday, if this shadow of his brother was an improvement from then... He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a low, thrumming buzz coming from Hades' pocket.

"Sssorry... I just..." he checked the caller and immediately answered. "Hecate, is she awake?"

Zeus watched silently as his brother's face morphed through several different emotions — hope, worry, confusion — before landing on panic as he shot to his feet.

"Wait, _WHAT?!"_

_"SHE'S GONE, HADES!!"_


	17. Chapter 17

_"SHE'S GONE, HADES!!"_ Hecate shouted again into the phone, her voice loud, but steady and purposeful, as though increasing her volume would force his comprehension of her words.

The King of the Gods could only watch as all the colour drained from his brother's face, making him look as dead as the souls he presided over, and the glass panels encasing the office cracked within their frames.

"I have to go," Hades choked out on a whisper before blinking out of sight, not even waiting for permission to leave — much to Zeus' displeasure, but he understood... Sort of. Having someone under your care go missing was kind of a big deal — though in his experience they tended to be turned into livestock.

He sighed and took out his cellphone, quickly tapping out a text, then tucked it away again. Sitting for a moment, he considered all of the new information he had received from his older brother. What a fucking mess it all was. He rubbed at his temples, trying to massage away the oncoming headache. What he needed was a quick de-stresser. Some pain relief. As luck would have it, Thetis had just returned from her lunch break. Without another thought he mashed the intercom button to his personal assistant.

* * *

Hades appeared suddenly at the foot of his bed, dropping his phone to the hard floor as he reached out and grabbed Hecate by the shoulders, his bright red eyes, made even brighter by the dark circles beneath them, boring into her yellow ones. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," she replied, easing his hands from her person, "I came in to check on her and— Where are you going?!"

"I have to find her. Call and have every available personnel out looking for her. Send Hermes and Thanatos to the Mortal Realm to—"

"Hades. We can't shut down the entire Underworld just to find one missing goddess. That's—" She sighed at the daggers he glared at her over his shoulder, "I know. Okay? I do, but think about this for a moment?"

He could feel the blackness seeping into his skin and wanted to yell at her. He wanted to scream and rage and unleash all of his pent up frustration and fear and desperation, but he didn't. He knew, deep, deep down, that she was right. Hecate was always right, even on the off chance that she was wrong she was still right because she was only ever wrong on purpose. Sucking in a heavy breath through his nose, he held it in his lungs until he regained some semblance of a calm façade, and turned back to his friend. "Have Hermes go to the Mortal Realm and check Demeter's domain. I can't search for her here if I'm there and he will be less suspicious than Thanatos."

"Alright," she agreed before reaching down to collect his phone from the floor, noticing the damage. She chose not to comment on it. "I will have Hermes look for her, but... what if he finds her there?... Will you go to fetch her? Drag her back?"

His lips pursed as he considered her words — tumbled them over in his brain. Funny. It was his first thought to find her and bring her back to his house. Because that's where she disappeared from. It made sense to his frantic mind: find Persephone, bring her home. But... then wouldn't he be doing exactly what her mother is trying to do? What he was already being accused of doing? He recalled the night before. He remembered her tears, her painful "I don't want to remember any more," and he remembered thinking that maybe Demeter was right all along... Fuck, when had things become so complicated? 

"No," Hades finally answered, his gaze low as his shoulders sank. "I just... I want to make sure she's safe and... where she wants to be."

Hecate breathed a sigh and pushed his phone into his hands. "Here, you may want to take this. Just in case."

He nodded and took the abused device from her, pocketing it as he turned to leave once more. "I'm taking Cerberus." 

"Let me know when you find her!" Hecate called after him as he disappeared down the hall before taking her own leave.

Once outside, Hades circled around to his bedroom window. There was nothing. No sign of her at all. Not even a footprint. _'Of course there wouldn't be if she flew...'_ He shut his eyes against gathering wetness in them and just stood there for a moment before reaching out to his gate keeper. His brows furrowed at the lack of an answer. He tried again, strengthening the power behind his summons and again he received no answer. The ever-loyal canine seemed to be ignoring him.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that eventually you gotta let your kids grow up," Poseidon explained breezily, his cup of barley water raised to his lips.

Demeter scoffed, "And what the fuck would you know about it?"

"Hey, I have kids!" he argued, followed by the unmistakable _*pop*_ of his changing ears.

"Oh please. Having children and being a parent are two very different things," she snarled. "Honestly... You're as bad a Zeus. All three of you are just alike. Think you can go around doing whatever you want, damn the consequences," she muttered into her cup.

The sea god flashed her his own irritated glare. "Now that isn't fair and you know it. I know Zeus and I get up to our fair share of shenanigans, but Hades..." he frowned, looking more contemplative than Demeter had ever seen him, "Hades has always been the responsible one... He's so concerned with loyalty and duty, he would never just—"

_"Enough!"_ She slammed down her cup. "I don't care! My little Kore—"

"Isn't a baby, Deme," his lips pulled into a frown as they stared at one another, neither giving an inch. Finally, Poseidon relented and set his cup aside as he stood. "It was good to see you... Maybe come visit sometime? You know I know all the best places to swim! Volcanic vents, eehhh?" he grinned with a waggle of his brows.

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Hey... But seriously, I know I'm not the smartest, or the strongest, or the most responsible," he attempted one last time, "but I do know that you gotta let your kids grow or they'll just end up resenting you. Even plants need their space to bloom, yeah? Something to keep in mind?"

She didn't respond. She didn't even look up from her cup.

_'Oh well... Can't blame a guy for tryin'.'_ "The beer was good, by the way. Definitely gonna place an order for ποσειδώνια! Hope to see you there this year!" He crowed optimistically, shooting her a wink and finger guns as he walked himself toward the exit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end now. Only a few more chapters to go.

_'I never should have come here,'_ Persephone thought as she sniffled again, unable to prevent her nose from dripping in the face of the sharp, icy wind that cut through her. It had felt like hours since she had left the safety and warmth of Hades' home, but in truth she had no idea how long she'd been gone.

_'What kind of stupid village girl gets lost in a city full of people?'_ she scolded herself harshly. This was nothing at all like being in her mother's domain. She looked around at the various creatures who were doing a great job of completely ignoring her. If they saw her at all or recognized her from that awful tabloid spread they didn't show it, which, she decided, was definitely a good thing. She hunkered down into her shoulders, her arms wrapped tight around herself in a feeble attempt to ward off the cold as she watched her breath fog air. She hadn't even grabbed a coat on her way out. _'So stupid...'_

She felt a few soft plips land on her head, slipping down the ends of her hair and the mistletoe growing at her temples. "Oh great..." she gritted through her chattering teeth as every daemon, gorgon, and lampade that meandered about quickly skittered indoors, leaving Persephone completely alone in the neon streets just as the bottom fell out. She tried not to cry, she really did, as she continued to walk the along the shimmering pavement, but the tears came anyway. 

Slowly, she began to notice it was getting darker around her and somehow even colder. No more gleaming streetlights, no glittering neon, no glowing windows... Where had she managed to take herself now? She glanced through the sheets of rain surrounding her and could see that the last city block was quite some distance behind her, looking like some unearthly hellbeast as it shined through the murkiness like a foreboding lure. Being inside the city did her no favours as far as trying to find her way... Persephone turned back in the direction she was heading and... There was something up there... Quite high, too. She squinted and tilted her head curiously. It looked like... lamps?

She had barely managed it, but with the last bit of energy she could muster she hauled herself into the air, straining against the frigid air currents. There was once or twice that she almost didn't make it. Almost blacked out from the cold and exhaustion, but she did make it. She touched down on solid ground, immediately falling to her knees on the wet soil. Wait... soil? She blinked her eyes open and looked at where she had ended up. It was an orchard. An orchard in the Underworld. 

"I thought nothing could grow in the Underworld..." her breath puffed in front of her. As she considered the trees from her place on the ground she realized the rain had stopped falling. Well, on her at least. She could still see it as it washed out the view before her and bounced against the dirt. Then she heard a familiar snuffle. She lazily tilted her head back and, "Cerberus," she breathed out in relief. "My good boy."

* * *

Hades had abandoned his car about a block from the museum after already checking the few places within the city that he knew she had been to before. First, he went to Underworld Corp. — not only to check for Persephone, but also to confirm his suspicions that Cerberus had left his post. He could only hope the dog had taken it upon himself to seek out the missing goddess as well, knowing he had done so at least twice before. From there, he stopped by the few little coffee shops and quaint eateries he knew she'd sometimes gone to on her breaks. Then, he went to the ice cream parlor where he had taken her on their first date and then the skating rink. No one had seen her, so he took to the streets by foot, uncaring of the icy rain that had invaded his city.

He felt numb, inside and out, as his panic slid into exhaustion, but he wouldn't stop looking. If he couldn't find her in the Underworld he would search Olympus and if he couldn't find her there he would search the Mortal Realm himself. She had to be somewhere.

After Fates only knew how long he'd been walking, he noticed something up ahead on the pavement that gave him pause. With furrowed brows he reached down to pluck it from the puddle it rested in and brought it to his face. It was mistletoe! Hades perked up immediately. Mistletoe didn't grow in the Underworld! _Nothing_ grew in the Underworld! The odds of it not being from her were so small that the consideration didn't even dampen the spark of hope that flared to life in his chest. Persephone had to have been there! Recently, if the freshness of the greenery was anything to go by.

He redoubled his efforts, eagerly asking everyone he came to if they had seen the small pink goddess when finally, _FINALLY_, someone had recalled seeing a pitiful little flower nymph heading towards the edge of the city. He thanked them enthusiastically before taking off, well aware that he most likely seemed crazed, not only from his demeanor, but also his appearance, which had no doubt deteriorated since leaving his brother's office earlier that afternoon.

* * *

"Cerberus, I'm so tired," Persephone murmured into the great canine's fur. He stood tall over her, protecting her the best he could from the rain and cold. "I didn't mean to get so lost... I just... needed to think..." She snuggled further into his black coat. "Do you ever need to to just think about things?"

He boofed and snuffled his nose against the top of her soaked head. 

A weary smile tugged at her lips. "I knew you'd understand," she whispered, feeling her eyelids become heavy, they burned with the effort of trying to stay open as she sat between the forelegs of her guardian. He seemed to be waiting for something, she noticed.


	19. Chapter 19

She was surrounded by a sea of blue — stormy and overwhelming as the waves crashed over her with a thunderous roar. Persephone thrashed around, fighting for air as panic squeezed her lungs. She was drowning. With whitecaps like teeth, the turbulent waters devoured her, as if the gaping jaws of a dreadful monster, pulling her down into the abyss. She couldn't breathe, the pressure beneath her ribs stabbed at her like knives and her hands clutched at her throat in horror. Something brushed against her ankles as she sank and she kicked out frantically, trying to get away from the creature trying to grab her.

"Easy, Baby..." warm, velvet soft words rumbled low beside her ear as a pair of strong hands wrapped around her exposed thighs. She recognized his voice immediately.

"Hades?" she asked aloud, her voice garbled by the endless sea as the last of her oxygen wooshed from her in a flurry of bubbles.

"I'm here." She couldn't see him. Her empty lungs burned as though they were on fire as she twisted around trying to find him.

"Don't leave me!" she cried desperately as water filled her mouth and nose. She choked on the rush as it filled her and she knew this was how she was going to die. "Don't leave me..."

"I would never," he grinned, suddenly appearing before her in a pristine suit, arms length away with his large, gloved hands encasing hers. They were still submerged, standing upside down against the frozen surface of the water. "I need you to breathe, Kore... Just take a deep breath."

And she did, surprised to find that she could breathe in the water. Slowly the panic subsided as she gave herself over to the now gentle current.

"I knew you could do it," he said proudly. "Now, come to me."

Persephone moved to step towards him, but couldn't. Something was holding her in place. She looked to her feet and saw that they had become trapped within the ice. "I... I can't," her voice wobbled as her wide eyes snapped back to his.

"Kore, I'm right here... If you want me, come get me," he coaxed as he slowly began drifting backwards.

"Hades, don't go!" She struggled against the crystalline shackles holding her in place. "Don't go! Please!" She could feel his fingers sliding from hers and she screamed, "I want you!" The ice finally crunched beneath her feet and she fell forward into his awaiting arms.

He caught her effortlessly and pulled her tight against his now naked body, "I'm yours. For as long as you want."

Persephone gasped, her whole body jerking to life as she woke with a start.

"Whoa! Hey! I've got you! I've got you. You're okay," a deep voice she immediately recognized as Hades rasped above her. "Oh, sweet gods, Persephone... Thank Gaia," he choked, cradling her into his rain-soaked chest, one hand tangled against the back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist. Even with the rain dripping down his face, she could see he was crying.

"Hades," she hiccupped, her face screwing up with emotion as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into the clinging material of his shirt. "I'm-I'm s-so sorry," her muffled voice whimpered pitifully.

He clenched his teeth and sucked in a deep breath through his nose, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to shake him. Whether they were from relief or the leftovers from earlier he wasn't sure, but he had finally found her. Well, Cerberus had found her — that wonderful mongrel. She was safe now, if not a little soggy. "Sweetness... You're freezing..." his lips and voice trembled against her frosted brow. "Let's get you somewhere warm, ok?"

"O-o-okay," she shivered. Warm sounded fantastic. Warm sounded like... She blushed as her mind took her back to the times she had felt the heat burning between the two of them and she couldn't stop the dip in her belly at the thought. Despite the cold, and the rain, and the tears, she wanted him, but now was not the time. "Wh-where are w-we?" she asked through chattering teeth, looking up from his broad chest at the foggy trees around them before fixing her eyes to his. "I th-thought you said no-nothing could grow he-here?"

He looked down at her, caught off guard by her question, but then he chuckled wetly and a weak, but genuine smile stretching his lips. "They don't technically grow," he answered, unable to focus on anything else but her curious gaze as his fingers slipped through her drenched locks, "they just are."

Persephone's head tilted in confusion.

"This is the pomegranate orchard. It just sort of... appeared one day when I was still working to build the city. I suppose it was a gift. At least, I took it to be one... There's a reason I chose a pomegranate to represent my kingdom."

"Oh," her eyes sparkled in the dim glow of the lamp light as she listened. 

Gods, he wanted to kiss her. "Come on. We can discuss ancient history after we get you warmed up," he promised, settling to press his forehead to hers.

"Wait! Wh-ere's C-c-cerberus?" she asked, her voice small and tinted with worry as she glanced around to seek out her good boy.

"He's at home. No doubt breaking the rules and wallowing around on all the furniture as we speak... I think he's earned it," he declared as they fizzed out of sight.

* * *

Persephone didn't recognize the place he had brought her to. Her bare feet padded across the warm, textured slate tile of the floor as she took in the new venue. Dark, lava rock subway tiles stacked up the wall behind a black, copper-lined pedestal tub, already filled with steaming water. Behind her was a sink that matched the tub, nestled inside a dark, free-standing cabinet that was topped off by a mahogany counter and flanked by a pair of floor to ceiling glass-door cupboards. On the far opposite wall was a crackling fireplace, the same slate tiles from the floor climbing up the wall directly around it and charcoal-navy walls accented by warm mahogany and copper details defined the rest of the room — this definitely wasn't the same house she had been staying in with him. 

"What do you think?" Hades' voice drifted from the doorway beside her.

She whipped around to face him, only just now realizing her waterlogged clothing had been replaced with a dark, fluffy robe. So had his, she noticed and her bottom lip found it's way between her teeth as a crown of forget-me-nots poofed across her scalp. So many questions and scenarios flitted through her mind at that moment, but she settled for the most obvious for now. "What is this place?" She seemed to be asking that one a lot lately.

"Would it be cliché if I said it was a space I created for when I want to be alone?" he asked in response, his attempt at humor dampened by the uncertainty in his eyes, even as he appreciated her flustered countenance.

"A little," she said, playing along despite not really feeling it either, but when his mouth quirked into slight smile she decided it was worth it. "Hades... I'm... I really didn't mean to..."

"It's alrigh—"

"No. It isn't." She sighed heavily as she spun away. "I should've come to see you as soon as I woke up, but... I just... couldn't..."

"Persephone..." 

"Please, let me finish..."

His eyes dropped to the floor humbly.

"It was like... everything I knew about myself had changed in an instant and... I was afraid... I still am, a bit." She stared at a textured pattern that somewhat resembed a face on the lava rock, unable to look back at him, still afraid of what she would see if she allowed herself to.

Hades waited to see if she would say more, but when she didn't he attempted to speak again. "Oh, Sweetness," he started softly as he stepped closer. "I don't know if you remember what I told you when you first came to stay with me and I don't know exactly what happened the other day, but—" he dropped to his knees behind her, a large hand slipping around to cradle her face as he urged her to turn and _please, look at me._ "— I will _never_ think less of you." 

Persephone's eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks and a gentle smile curved over her face as she folded her fingers over his wrist. "I do remember that," she told him.

"Good." He pressed a chaste kiss to her hairline before alighting his palms on her shoulders. All he wanted right then was to hold her and know she was okay, but then he felt a shiver course through her. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"Go?!" Her eyes shot open and her hold on his forearm tightened.

"So you can warm up in the bath?" he clarified.

"Oh... I..." Should she say something? He looked so tired, so defeated, even after his obvious relief of finding her. She decided it probably wouldn't make anything worse at this point. "I... I do... need something," she whispered somewhat nervously as her hands floated to the collar of his robe, everything felt so new again.

"Anything," he offered, feeling his own voice waver from the way she was watching him. Like she wanted to consume him.

"I need... you," she said brushing her lips over his tentatively before crushing their mouths together.

Hades breath stalled in his lungs and his eyes went wide as his brain exploded. At least he was pretty sure his brain exploded. All he truly knew was that her perfect, soft lips were moving purposefully against his, that her delicate pink tongue was peeking out to taste him, and that a constant whir, vaguely reminiscent of a dialup modem, was skreetching between his ears.

When he didn't kiss her back, she retreated, feeling embarrassed again for her forwardness. She should have known better than to do that after the last time, but, unlike last time, she wouldn't run away. Not that she could even if she wanted to seeing as how his loose grip on her shoulders now held her like a vice. "I'm sor—"

"Persephone," he interrupted, still in a daze. "Persephone... Please..." He swallowed down a hard lump in his throat, "Please, tell me..."

She cupped her hands around his jaw and directed his vacant stare to focus on her. "I remember everything, Hades."


	20. Chapter 20

"I remember everything, Hades," she told him as she cradled his face in her hands. "I remember us."

She watched as her words slowly dawned on him, spreading a warmth across his features that had been missing ever since the night she'd asked to go visit her mother.

Tears sprung to his eyes once again, overcome with emotion as he buried his face into crook of her neck and clutched her to him, as if afraid to let go, and Persephone began to cry with him. She lifted her arms and wrapped them protectively around him like a cocoon, feeling his shoulders quake with sobs. And then she was airborne. 

Hades sprung to his feet, joyously tossing her into the air before catching her. He wasn't sobbing, he was laughing! "You remember?!" his voice bubbled over with a youthful happiness that he wasn't sure he'd ever heard from himself before. It was like a boulder had been lifted from his chest and if he wasn't careful he was sure he might actually float away. He didn't even care that he could feel the tears slide down his cheeks, because for once they weren't from pain.

"I do! I remember all of it!" she giggled, her smile stretching wide across her own tear-streaked face. "At least I think I—"

He kissed her. Fully. Happily. Passionately. Neither of them able to stop grinning as their lips met over and over again. "_Fates_, I just want to _hold_ you," he whispered roughly as he continuously rained kisses over her cheeks and brow and chin — anywhere he could without releasing her, tasting the salt on her skin. 

"You are holding me," he heard her say as his hands slid across her shoulders and down her back, around her waist and up into her damp, stringy hair, pulling her closer, unable to stop roving over her body. The squishy fluff of her robe kept him from the contact he needed most, to be able to actually feel her, but he could wait for it. He would wait lifetimes for her if he had to and he sighed, just so relieved to have her back. "Gods, I love you."

Persephone's breath caught in her chest at the declaration. It was the first time he'd ever said it outside of telling her that he thought he did a couple of weeks ago. "You... Love me?"

_Shit_. Had he said that out loud?

She pulled back, putting a few inches of space between them so that she could look at him. It was difficult though with him still holding her, her feet dangling in the air. "Do you... really mean that?" she asked, her eyes searching his imploringly.

Hades slowly sank them down to the floor, setting her on her feet while his knees pressed uncomfortably against the tile. "I..." he started, having to stop and clear the quaking nervousness from his throat. "Yeah..." his raspy voice shook, "I do..." He waited. She wasn't saying anything and it was killing him. He had no idea what she thinking — couldn't read her usually so expressive face. Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. He inhaled deeply before diving in head first. "I love you so much, Persephone. And I've known for a long time now... I think I've always known, I just... didn't know that I knew... Is that... alright?"

She watched him with shining eyes as he bared his heart to her. She didn't mean to stay silent, but in truth she was nervous too. Was this too soon? Not only because of everything that had just happened, but they had only been dating for little more than a week before it did. But then again, she knew she'd had feelings for him, incredibly strong feelings, before she had even moved in with him over a month ago. Was it love though, she wondered as she considered everything she knew of the emotion. "Let's take a bath," she whispered, brushing his damp, messy hair away from his watery eyes.

His heart dropped into his stomach. _'She didn't say it back...'_ And he spiralled. _'Which is fine, right? Maybe she just isn't ready... You did just kind of dump it on her, you big blue idiot! And after she's been through so much! Fucking selfish, creepy old man... It's fine. It's not like you ever actually expected anyone to love you... At least she still wants to be around you. Which is more than you can say about most—'_

"You know..." Persephone unwittingly interrupted his internal tailspin, her fingers still combing through his wavy fringe. "I think I love you too," she smiled sweetly, feeling an obvious heat bloom across her freckled nose.

"Ye-yeah?" he ask hopefully, sheepishly. "You think so?" She nodded, biting her lip just so, and his heart leapt back into place. Well now didn't he feel like an ass. Probably something he should bring up with his therapist at his next visit...

"Come take a bath with me?" she asked again, her hands sliding from his scalp to smooth away his tear tracks with her thumbs. Slowly, her caresses followed the terry cloth vee of his collar down his chest and to his waist where the narrow strip of cloth held his robe in place. She gently tugged at the ties of his belt, hoping to move him to action.

He nodded, silently climbing to his feet as she turned and padded over to the tub. With flick of her wrist, Persephone slipped the knot free from her own bathrobe and let the garment fall loose around her shoulders. She peered behind her expectantly through a half-lidded gaze, both to make certain he was following her lead and simply because it thrilled her to see that look of want in his eyes. 

Hades just watched her, his knuckles blanched from how tightly he squeezed the ends of his belt as the beautiful goddess in front of him released the only thing hiding her from him. Swallowing thickly, he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing after the fluffy robe as it skimmed down the curve of her back and over the swell of her heart-shaped bottom before dropping in a poofy heap onto the floor.

"Are you going to join me?" she teased with a playful quirk of her lips, "Or will I be washing my own back?"

He snapped from his reverie, shedding his robe quickly and without finesse, his eagerness evident as his semi-hard cock twitched in anticipation. "Ignore that," he told her, blushing in spite of himself as he walked the few steps to the tub. "I-it has a mind of its own."

"So what you're saying is that I shouldn't flatter myself?" she joked, biting her lip demurely as the roses of her cheeks brightened.

"What I'm _saying_ is that I'm not forcing any expectations on you." He slung one leg over the rim of the bath, the warm water stinging his skin pleasantly as he offered a hand to her. "It's been a rough week."

She placed her fingers over his palm and stepped carefully into the water, waiting patiently for him to get in behind her and settle. "It has... I'm sorry," she murmured as she lowered against him, basking in the blanket of liquid heat as she arranged herself so that every inch of her body was touching him somehow. It felt like Paradise.

"Persephone..." He rested a hand on top of hers over his heart, the other stroking along her back and hip, and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "None of this has been your fault." He kissed her cheek. "Not a single bit of it," his voice was low and husky as his lips barely brushed over hers. "I'm just so glad you're safe." Hades finally completed the tantalizing contact and closed the distance between them, sighing at the soft pull of her lips. He couldn't even help it when his tongue flitted out to taste her.

She smiled against his mouth. She had been so close to losing this forever — losing him. If he hadn't come looking for her that night when she didn't return from the Mortal Realm... "And that I remember?" she whispered, unwilling to break away from him as she spoke. 

"That's a bonus," he replied before drawing back to look at her, wanting her to see the depth of his sincerity. With a gentle sweep of his finger, he tucked a fallen bit of hair behind her ear, "but even if you didn't... I was so scared. I was afraid something terrible might've happened to you... Hecate had to stop me from shutting down the entire kingdom to find you..."

Persephone's eyes widened.

"_Shit_. I need to call her." He pulled himself up from his reclined position, forcing her to slide off of him as he crawled to stand. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," he said, leaning down to peck her lips with his before leaving her alone in the tub with nothing but the sounds of sloshing water and a sense of longing.

In the other room, Hades found his phone laying on top of his folded trousers. He didn't remember putting it there, but he also didn't remember folding his clothes — he was so overrun with adrenaline when he had brought them to his sacred space. Thank The Fates for impulsive habits. The screen winked to life and he had to squint against the obnoxious glare of it, the auto-brightness sensor having obviously been damaged at some point. He definitely needed a new device as soon as possible. A sharp frown tugged at the corners of his mouth as he read: three missed calls from Hecate and one text message from Zeus. It was probably about Demeter. He definitely needed to talk to Persephone about all that. But first, he need to call his friend and let her know that the young goddess was safe and with him.

Persephone's fingernails scraped across her scalp, working the masculine scented shampoo into a lather. She didn't mind at all that she would smell a bit like Hades because of it. In fact, she breathed deep, she rather liked it. She tipped backwards, dunking her head into the water and swishing her hair to rinse. She stayed there a while longer than necessary, just enjoying the peacefulness of it all after such a harrowing ordeal. It was a wonderful thing, feeling safe. When she finally sat up again, Hades was there, crouched down beside the tub and smiling at her, despite the look of sadness in his eyes. She didn't know what to make of it and reached out to cradle his face between her wet hands. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and, taking hold of one of her hands, pressed a kiss to the center of her palm. "There's... really no easy way to say it..."

Her brows furrowed in worry. "Maybe just tell me then?"

The corners of his mouth twitched a bit tighter, making his sad smile look strained. "Your mother is... demanding your return. She's even threatening the mortals."

"What? No!" she gasped, all the colour draining from her face as it fell. "No, Mama... Sh-she wouldn't—" Persephone stopped. She couldn't even finish that sentence because she knew her mother would do anything if she thought it would protect her. "Isn't there anything we can do?! You're a king!"

Hades shook his head, his thumb coasting back and forth over her knuckles. "I'm sorry, Sweetness... She's already brought Zeus in on it and unfortunately not even I can defy him... No matter how often I want to... H-he sent me a text. I haven't read it yet. To be honest, I'm afraid to, but—"

"I don't want to lose you again," she choked, her eyes glassy and fearful. "_Please!_"

"I swear, I won't let that happen. I c— I can't." Even if they couldn't be together in the Underworld, he knew for damn sure he wouldn't stay away from her no matter where she ended up living. To hell with Demeter and to hell with his brother, if it came down to it. He sighed. He needed to know what Zeus' message said — even if it broke him. He lifted his phone between them and swiped over the screen with his thumb.

Persephone took in the sight of the jagged cracks that splintered across it and looked at him somberly.

"Like I said," he answered her silent question, "... Rough week."

She chose not to respond, instead turning her hand, still held in his, to twine their fingers together, then tapped the text icon with the other. Their eyes widened and hearts studdered as they both read, disbelieving, over the words contained within the short message before looking to one another.

> "Y don't u just take her as ur bride? I won't stop u."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Thank you everyone for your patience 💙💙💙

> "Y don't u just take her as ur bride? I won't stop u."

Persephone met Hades' eyes just in time to watch the terror take shape in them. His phone slipped from his grasp and into the tub with a heavy *plunk*. It looked like he was going to be sick.

"I-I-I swear I didn't— it's-it's not like— Kore, please, I would never—" he stammered uncontrollably. Mortified. Beyond mortified. He was going to murder his brother if he, himself, didn't die of embarrassment first.

Marriage? She chewed her lip as she listened to his panicked gibberish, fully unprepared for the hollow ache in her chest caused by his immediate rebuff. Her gaze lowered to the illuminated message staring up from the bottom of the bathtub before it faded to black. Honestly, they hadn't actually known each other for very long. Had been dating even less than that. Days, really. And then with everything else that had happened... It was foolish to think he might want to be stuck with some problematic B-grade flower goddess for the rest of forever. 'It's complicated,' she remembered him saying about his lack of a spouse that first night they'd talked on the phone. Maybe he wasn't even interested in marriage at all... "It's okay," she said finally through a forced smile, interrupting his fragmented apology.

"I..." his brain stumbled. He could hear the disappointment hidden behind her teeth. Did she actually want him to go along with his brother's asinine suggestion? It was true that he had already considered asking her — even bought a ring, but wasn't the kind of man to just take.

"I mean, I get it," she continued, ignoring the annoying prickle behind her eyes. "It's way too fast. A terrible idea really," she rambled on, unable to stop even as she watched the hurt at her words cross Hades' face. "We're still new to each other and so far I've caused you nothing but trouble and pain and more stress than anyone should ever have to go through. Really, even just the thought of marrying me must be absolutely horrifying." Gods, why couldn't she just stop herself from talking? "I can't blame you at all for not wanting to—"

"Wait," he interjected, his eyes sharpening, "I never said I didn't want to marry you." Of course he wanted to marry her! But would that be fair to her? She's so young. Her whole life laid ahead of her. She didn't even know for certain if she loved him. What if she grew to hate him? He couldn't bare the thought of it. "Persephone," he said, standing to reveal a dark towel wrapped around his waist, "I think this is a conversation we probably shouldn't have while naked."

"Oh..." Her heart skipped a beat and she nodded, a blush staining her cheeks as her eyes trailed from his chest down the length of his arm to the hand he held out to her. "You... I think you may be right," she agreed, accepting his offer. She stood before him, the warm water lapping at her knees, and bit her lip as he pulled a fresh towel around her like a cloak.

He could feel her shiver beneath the terry cloth as he caressed away the rivers and beads of moisture from her damp skin. "Would you like to sit by the fire?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." Persephone reached out to steady herself against his shoulders as she stepped over the wall of the tub, Hades' hands never leaving her body until he was sure she was stable.

"Here." He picked up her discarded robe from the floor and held it open for her as she fit her arms through the sleeves. "Go get warm. I'll be right there. I just need to pop out and grab a few things first."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid it's important, Sweetness." She deserved to know. He needed her to know.

She nodded and turned to face him again as she tied her belt. "Kiss me?" she asked, tilting her head slightly and she raised up onto her toes.

"As often as I can," he answered, dipping down to fit his lips to hers. Sweet and slow, but ending too soon for either of their liking. "I'll be back before you even know I've left." And then he was gone.

Persephone sighed, her shoulders dropping as her mind raced with everything that had happened within the last few hours. It was so much already and now her mother... and Hades... A tight frown curved down her face as she padded over to the fireplace, plopping down onto the plush rug in front of it. She chewed her lip absently while her fingers raked and threaded through her stringy wet hair; braiding it, twisting it. Her fleeting wish for a hair dryer and some scissors intruded on her thoughts of her relationship with the God of the Dead. She had to admit, the idea of what they had lasting forever was rather pleasant. Would he want forever with her though?

Suddenly a towel draped over her head and she jumped and swiveled around in surprise. "Hey! You're back!" she announced as if Hades didn't know he had returned. The first thing she noticed was that he was now dressed in one of his suits, but it was casually arranged. A dark Oxford shirt with the collar unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the tails deftly tucked into his slacks where suspenders hung down from their buttons at his waist, framing his hips and thighs. From his tousled, wind-blown hair down to his sock-covered feet, he was absolutely gorgeous and Persephone found herself wondering how he came to be the "god of wealth" and not "the god of disheveled sex personified." The second thing she noticed was an odd protrusion just to the right of his zipper and she blushed.

"I told you I wouldn't be long." He smiled, sitting down behind her on the carpet and pulling the towel from where he'd dropped it over her. He then gently gathered her hair at her back and began drying it with the cloth. It was as much a distraction as it was his attempt at intimate care. "So it seems you and I have something very important to talk about," he said, amazed that he hadn't stuttered with how nervous he felt. 

"Y-yes... I suppose so." She fidgeted with the ends of her fuzzy belt, rolling them between her fingers as anxiety and arousal warred inside her.

Hades sighed heavily, hating that he needed to say his next words, but he would do it. For her sake. "Kore," he started, "I'm..." He stopped his ministrations and brought his hands to her shoulders. "I love you, Persephone... But I'm not going to let you be shackled to my side when you aren't even sure if you feel the same way. It wouldn't be fair. None of this is fair. Not to you or to me and... Gods, this may be selfish but... I would want you to love me."

She couldn't help that breathless flutter in her chest when he said he loved her, but he was right that none of this was fair. She wanted more time, but time was a luxury neither of them had anymore. "What does love mean to you?" she asked, surprised by her own question as she turned toward him.

He was caught off guard by it as well, opening and closing his mouth a few times to try to voice an answer, but it wasn't something he could put into words and he gave up.

"I don't think it's selfish to want to be loved, Hades. Not at all. I feel like I'm the selfish one... I just... I... I don't want to be forced away from you again!" she cried, unable to hold it in as the gravity of their situation took root and tears finally spilled over her cheeks. "It's not fair that I won't get to wake up next to you anymore! Or-or have our morning tea and coffee! Or play dumb games together! I want more time! I don't want to never see you again! Or never get to touch you or kiss you or curl up in your arms!" She sniffled.

Hades felt himself crumble on the inside at her outburst and pulled her into his lap, holding her close as his own tears slipped from his eyes.

"I don't want to be away from your dumb face or your terrible jokes," she continued, her voice barely a soft whimper as she burrowed into him. "I want to be able to make you laugh. To see your dimples when you smile that certain way. I want to be able to watch your eyes light up when I bake for you. Or anytime you're happy. *sniff* I want to be the one that makes you happy and... I want to be able to hold you like this when you're upset... Is that selfish of me?"

Despite everything he couldn't help but smile at her words, both said and unsaid, even as wet tracks continued to slide over his cheekbones. "Maybe a little," he teased weakly, squeezing her just a bit tighter. "But I hear that love can be a little selfish sometimes." He felt her looking up at him. "How much more time do you think you would want with me?"

She sniffed again and wiped her face with her sleeve. "All of it. How ever much you've got."

"Sweetness, I have all the time in the world," he said, brushing away a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Then I want that. I want forever with you." Her hands fisted in his shirt as she buried her face into his chest.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head and shifted beneath her, careful not to dump her onto the floor. When he settled again he spoke. "Sssince we're being completely honest here, there's something you should know..."

She pulled back enough to meet his eyes with uncertainty and saw a small black velvet box presented to her, perched atop his finger tips.

"I bought this... a few days before you went to visit your mother." 

She gingerly took the box from him and cradled it, as if it were a small animal that might become frightened if she moved too fast.

"It was a foolish idea that I'd had — incredibly selfish..."

She swallowed hard, her mouth dry and uncomfortable, and cracked it open, the spring closure feeling tense as she peeled back the lid.

"I've never felt this way for anyone before in my entire life and I may have been a little impulsive but... I was just so happy."

"Hades..." she breathed as a brilliant, twinkling diamond ring stared back at her from the silk cushion nestled within.

* * *

It was a few days later when Demeter barged into Zeus' office again, unannounced. She was tired of waiting and had already allowed a frost to settle over the crops of the Mortal Realm, turning their rigid stalks to mush.

The King of the Gods ignored her for the moment, choosing instead to continue his phone conversation. "Yeah, she just got here.... Pity, that. Oh well, a bit too late to do anything about it now.... Of course not! That's not even my area.... Hey, man, I appreciate the update, but I'll have to chat later.... Yeah." Ending the call, he greeted her with a scowl and an exasperated eyeroll as he rubbed at his temples, though he knew she was bound to show up any day now. 

"Was that Hades?" she snipped.

"Actually no. It was Poseidon, not that it's your business... What can I do for you, Demeter?" he snarked back unenthusiastically.

"I'm here for my—"

"Daughter. Yes, I got that bit," he sighed, turning his attention to some random stack of papers on his desk. "Unfortunately, I have no idea where she is at the moment."

"Bullshit! I know Hades took her and I know you're protecting him! I'm not kidding, Zeus, I will let every single mortal that has ever worshipped you die if you don't make him return my baby girl. I know you know you where they are!" she blustered, looming over him like a tidal wave.

Jagged streaks of lightening cracked around them like whips as he erupted from his chair, his palms slamming against the marble desk between them. The barley goddess recoiled, shrinking in on herself momentarily, until regaining her facilities.

"As a parent and a friend, I have been more than patient with your threats and outbursts, Demeter—" He really hadn't. "—but I owe you absolutely nothing and it's time you remember your place. You chose not to live here in Olympus. Chose to disregard my rule unless convenient for you.—"

"There is nothing ever convenient about listening to you."

"—Well listen to me now. What you're doing in the Mortal Realm, neglecting your duties, is a punishable offense, borderlining on treason, and I have half a mind to follow through on it if you don't get your shit together and stop acting crazy! Your daughter is a grown-ass woman, capable of making her own choices, and I have no idea where she is!" His demeanor then slipped into something much more smarmy as he continued, "But I'm sure she's thoroughly enjoying herself—"

She arched her brow, eyeballing him incredulously at the sudden change and implication.

"— because she's on her honeymoon."

"SHE'S WHAT?!?!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Julia and Roseless for doing me a beta 💙

Their bedroom was dark and cold — much colder than the rooms of Hades' townhouse. The only thing keeping the chill at bay was a layered stack of blankets and each other, since the chimney would need to be cleaned before it could be used.

"I'm sorry," he had said when they first arrived, and several more times throughout the evening, his words echoing around the massive grand foyer of his palace. "I hadn't considered how cold it would be. It's been at least a few centuries since I've stayed here. We can go somewhere else if you'd like..." 

Persephone's cheek rested on her husband's bare chest, just below his heart, her head rising and falling with the tide of his breaths. She still couldn't believe it, even as she replayed the evening over and over in her mind while staring at the ring on her finger. 

> "Hades..." she breathed as a brilliant, twinkling diamond ring stared back at her from the silk cushion nestled within the velvet box, "are you... Are you asking me to marry you?"
> 
> A sad smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "No."
> 
> Her bright eyes dimmed as they shot to his.
> 
> "I've lived alone my entire life. I'm used to it... But you're not. I have no right to ask you to give up your whole life, your mother, your home, to stay in the darkness with me. It's like you said earlier... We're still new to each other. You hardly know anything about me, or I you."
> 
> "But how would we even get to if we can't see each other?!"
> 
> "I could visit you..."
> 
> Persephone shook her head at the idea. "You have an entire kingdom to run. And do you really think my mother would leave me to myself after any of this?"
> 
> "No, I suppose not," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So where does that leave us, Sweetness? What is it that you want?"
> 
> "I've already told you what I want! I want more time! I want to be with you and get to know you more!" 
> 
> "And what happens if you don't like the things you learn?"
> 
> She chewed her lip nervously, frustrated and tired. It was a valid point they had both made, but he had just as much at stake with her — even more, if she was being completely honest. She had no idea how to be a queen, or a wife for that matter, but... "I've liked everything so far — except for how little you seem to think of yourself... I'm willing to risk it." She pulled herself from his lap and settled on her knees in front of him, heart pounding with anxiety. "Hades, I've already told you I want forever... What is it that _you_ want?"

A blissful sigh passed through her lips. Married to the King of the Underworld. She couldn't even wrap her head around all the implications of that just yet; all she wanted right now was to focus on the man she loved. She could finally put a word to the feelings she had for him, even if the word seemed too small to hold it all. Snuggling into him more intently, she could feel his muscles ripple and shift as his arms came around her and she smiled.

"Sweetness, what's wrong?" Hades rumbled in a low, reverberating timber.

It was then that she realized she was crying again. Darn her uncontainable emotions. "Nothing, I'm just... I'm happy right now." She snuggled somehow closer still and felt him relax beneath her.

"That's good." She could hear the smile in his tone and it made her own smile widen. "I was going to say we could change venues and go to my castle instead if this wasn't to your liking." It was always a good sign when he teased her.

"No, this is— wait. You have a castle too?!" She pushed herself up to look at him incredulously.

He laughed. It was a wonderful, deep sound that sent tingling pleasure all the way to down her toes."The castle came first, in the early years after the war. Couldn't be too careful back then. I built this place a bit later because I was restless and hadn't quite given up on the idea of having a family yet. Of course, Zeus had to build one bigger."

A pang of sadness lanced through her, but she was always eager to learn more about him and he didn't seem too bothered by it just now. "Why didn't you stay here?" she asked carefully. He had always said her questions were invasive. She couldn't deny it.

He shrugged. "It was too big for just me and Cerberus. Then I started adopting other dogs. I never intended to have so many, but they needed a home and I had the resources... Believe it or not, seven is not the most I've ever had... But this place still felt too empty, so I built the townhouse—"

"And that _mansion_ was your idea of downsizing?! I still get lost in there!"

"Hey, I needed to have enough room for guests, just in case I ever had any. Well, aside from my brothers or occasionally a—" he stopped talking and cleared his throat. Best not to bring up past _sordid affairs_ on his wedding night. Oh, for fucks sake! It was his wedding night! Why the fuck was he rambling on about his big, empty houses when he had a perfect, small goddess full of love for him within his arms?!

Persephone squeaked as she suddenly found herself on her back beneath the previously talkative god.

"You're quite devious, you know that?" Hades purred against her neck. "Trying to distract me from what's really important here."

She squirmed wantonly under his touch as his lips, tongue, and teeth set to work teasing the skin of her shoulder. "I wasn't!" she squealed, giggling as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "I was curious! It's interesting!"

"Oh, so I'm interesting?" He continued to assault her tender flesh, grinning as she arched and bucked beneath him. Fates, she was exquisite!

"More like annoying!" she retaliated playfully, pushing against his shoulders while her hips undulated against his abdomen. "Fin— aah! Finish your story!"

"Maybe later." He released her from his wicked mouth and hovered over her. "We have eternity for stories, but I only have one first night with my queen." 

"But... I'm not a queen yet," she reminded him quietly as the spaces between them grew smaller.

"A technicality," he husked, swollen lips brushing delicately over hers. "And for the record... I'm happy right now too."

She stared up into his eyes, her breath already labored from the lust pooling in her belly. There was a beat and her gaze flickered down once before their lips met in an all-consuming hunger. Persephone's nails scraped along his ribs, she could feel his skin prickle in excitement at her touch.

He shivered and grunted into their kiss, his hips pressing into the mattress in an attempt to relieve some of the need coursing through his veins. It still hadn't quite settled into his mind that he was actually married to her. Even hearing the words as he spoke them didn't make it seem real. For all he knew this could just be another dream — he'd had so many and they all felt incredibly lifelike in the moment.

Her teeth found his bottom lip and tugged, sucking and licking along the plumpness of it, enjoying his reactions. A low hum vibrated in her throat, followed by a tight squeak when he pinched her nipple with one wandering hand and she released him.

He grinned down at her, eyes bright with excitement. "If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up," he said, more to himself than her.

"Dreams are never this perfect," she whispered back, her hands moving cradle the back of his head, and his smile stretched wider to reveal the dimples that she loved so much.

"Even in a cold, dusty old house?"

"I think you mean a magnificent palace that my husband built!" she beamed.

Hades' heart flipped in his chest. He wasn't sure now which he liked hearing more: his name from her lips or his new title as her husband. He lowered himself to capture her in another kiss; this time slow and deliberate. His tongue snaked out to slip past her lips and was met with hers, twisting and curling around one another in a sensual dance to the music of their shared breaths and moans.

With a quick tilt of his head, he left her lips to blaze a trail of molten kisses along her jaw and down her neck until he reached the swell of her breasts. His breath poured reverently over her soft skin, like fog rolling down a mountain, as his mouth sealed over the pebbled nipple of one breast. He could taste the salt of dried sweat on her skin, remnants from their first coupling of the evening, and he found himself aching for that connection again.

Her fingers ran through his hair, down his neck, and across his shoulder blades before retracing their path to start again. Persephone sighed and arched beneath him as he tended her, shivering when he eventually switched to the other side. "Don't tease," she whimpered when his hands skimmed lightly along her sides.

"Sorry," he rasped, her puckered peak still between his lips, "I'm not meaning to." He lifted his face to look at her. "I just don't want to take a single second of this for granted."

She smiled and pulled him up for a kiss, her legs wrapping around him in a show of want. "You always make me feel so important." Her nose bumped against his in an affectionate nuzzle. "But right now just being able to feel you inside me is all I need... Make love to me, _Aidôneus."_


End file.
